


How to Go Green for Beginners

by danniperson



Series: How To [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniperson/pseuds/danniperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Natasha have each other, and that's enough for them. But when a chance they thought was lost to them forever comes knocking, do they run with it or let fear rob them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to How to Care for Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! I hope everyone's still with me. It's not as centered on Steve, Tony, and Peter as the previous story, but they do play a big role here. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

 

Natasha and Bruce often showered or bathed together.  As to not waste the hot water, of course.  It had happened once before, a few years back, separate showers and cold water and missed chances.  They weren't dancing around each other anymore, and if Tony Stark himself promised an endless supply of hot water, well.  You couldn't blame them for being cautious.

 

Bruce was done wasting time, and now that he had Natasha, he wasn't letting go.  Even if the bubbles in their bubble bath were fading and the water was uncomfortably cool and his fingers and toes were wrinkled.  Her back was against his chest, his arms around her slender stomach, and she was humming an unfamiliar tune with her eyes closed.  Two empty champagne flutes sat on the edge of the tub and a half empty box of Valentine's Day dark chocolates were on the floor.  Music was playing, from his phone across the room, but he barely heard what song was playing now, listening instead to the song Natasha offered.  It was a little sad, a little childlike, and it might be an old lullaby from her childhood.  If she'd had any sort of childhood before the Red Room.  He rubbed his hand slowly over her belly, offering comfort she might not even need, and he felt her lips curl up against his cheek, felt them pucker into a chaste kiss.

 

This was hardly the most scandalous thing to do in a bathroom, but it was Bruce's favorite by far.  They didn't have to talk.  They didn't have to kiss or make love or go on adventures.  Just being with her, any way he could have her, was more than enough, more than he ever thought he could have since the Other Guy entered his life.  

 

The Other Guy liked Natasha;  Bruce loved her.  It was still early in their official relationship, too soon to say the words.  The pair had been running around each other for too long for him not to feel it.  All of that time wasted, but at least he knew now.  At least he was sure he could have this, that they both wanted this and that it would be worth whatever trouble came to them or from them.  Bruce rubbed his nose against her neck, up her jaw, and he smiled when she turned her face to brush her lips against his tenderly, one hand coming up to rest against his cheek.  Fingers played with his dark curls, as she enjoyed doing, and he enjoyed receiving.  

 

The buzzing across the room was loud and their lips broke away, her forehead resting against his chin.  There was no telling whose phone it was, but considering their day jobs, they couldn't ignore a call.  Natasha stood too gracefully considering their position and the water, gliding swiftly across the bathroom to answer her phone.  "Yes?"  Bruce sat up and draped his arms across the edge of the tub, setting the glasses on the floor as an afterthought.  If he'd tried getting up, he'd have slid and given himself a concussion, knocking over the glasses and stomping into the chocolates.  The Other Guy would have made it in time to bust through a wall, maybe ripping the door off of its hinges.  "Right, I - " Her brows furrowed together and she looked down at Bruce's phone, which was now vibrating.  Natasha brought it to him and he frowned down at the little screen.  Unknown caller.

 

"Hello?" Bruce answered.  Natasha walked over to the mirror, phone tucked between her shoulder and face, freeing her hands to pull on clothes.

 

"Dr. Banner?"

 

"Agent Coulson," Bruce said, surprised.  If Natasha was on the phone with work, and Coulson was calling him...Dread was a cold hand around his stomach.  "This isn't a Code Green, is it?"

 

"No, but we do need your expertise," Agent Coulson explained.

 

"Yeah, funny, I remember the last time you guys said that."  Frustration was mild.  Natasha had been the one to recruit him.  The gun in her hand, the fear in her eyes, the fear in his heart, and he had never seen anyone more beautiful.  After Betty, he didn't think he could want anyone else, let alone love anyone else.  He was grateful to have been so wrong.  Betty Ross had been perfect for Old Bruce, but he wasn't that man anymore.  

 

"Understood, Dr. Banner, but this is a...special situation," Coulson explained.  "We believe we might have another Hulk on our hands."

 

Natasha was off the phone, pulling a t shirt down over her belly.  She pulled a brush through her hair in four efficient strokes.  Bruce stood now, clumsily stepping out of the tub, toweling off with shaky hands.   _Another_  Hulk.  Another  _Hulk_.  The words rattled around in his brain like a foreign language.  He should know those words, but they didn't make sense.

 

"Dr. Banner, are you there?" Agent Coulson asked.

 

"How?" he rasped.  

 

"We don't know," Agent Coulson said.  "There's a big green... _rage monster_  terrorizing a house full of children.  You remember the group home Peter Parker lived in?"

 

A Hulk around children.  The  _how_  of it didn't matter so much right now.  "Right, okay, I'll just..."  They couldn't promise this wasn't a Code Green.  Sure, they needed his expertise.  But they also needed the Other Guy to handle Another Guy.  There was no way to foist this off onto someone else.  The Other Guy was his fault, and whoever had managed to repeat his work, they were his responsibility now.  

 

Natasha was already gone the time he dressed.  He hadn't done a very thorough job of drying off, and the night air was cold against his damp skin.  Bruce had packed a quick bag, grabbing a few smaller devices and syringes from his laboratory.  The bag slapped against his leg as he ran up to the building.  Nearly two dozen agents were scattered around the house and across the street.  A middle aged woman was ushering young boys into a waiting car.  Natasha had a gun trained on the door, offering him a stiff nod as he passed.  He nodded back awkwardly and halted at the foot of the steps.  

 

"Do you want backup, Doctor?" Agent Coulson asked.

 

"No.  Better not," Bruce said.  "If I can't handle him, the Other Guy will."

 

Agent Coulson nodded and Bruce forced one foot in front of the other.  He heard something banging into the walls inside, swore he saw the house rattle.  There wasn't time; not to wonder how or why, not for the full story.  The Hulk was dangerous, and no one but him understood how much.  Bruce didn't trust himself, other Hulks even less.  

 

"I'm coming in!" he called as he stepped through the door.  Something shuffled overhead.  Safer not to surprise the monster.  Bruce waited half a breath, then continued his journey inside.  Movement, loud and hurried, down the staircase.  Bruce dropped his bag and held up his hands, edging sideways.  Nothing in that bag would be of any use in an attack.  An agent darted past him, a young boy held tightly in his arms.  Louder stomping down the staircase, walls shaking and the floor vibrating beneath his feet, and Bruce held his breath.

 

It was another Hulk alright.  His head brushed the roof.  His big hands swatted at the banister and broken wood fell to the floor.  The creature was green, muscles bulging, and Bruce faintly realized that this monster was bigger than his.  A loud roar sounded and Bruce stumbled back into the wall, forcing himself to keep his breathing even.  His bones rattled, heat boiling beneath the skin.  The Other Guy wanted out, was banging around the walls of his mind, fighting him for control.  Green eyes glared up at the New Hulk, fading back into hazel when he looked at that face.

 

That chubby, childish face.  Crooked teeth were bared when he opened his mouth in a scream.  The brows were furrowed, more by effort than by rage.  Large fists beat into his chest and he leaned over, eyes bright and narrowed at Bruce.  "PUNY MAN!  I SMASH PUNY MAN!"

 

Bruce swallowed.  "Hello, my name is Dr. Bruce Banner.  What's your name?"

 

He was going out on a limb here, but that face.  He couldn't get past that face, couldn't see this as anything more than an act.  A loud, scary act.

 

The Other Hulk stood up straight again and fidgeted.  "I am  _Hulkling_!  I am sidekick to Hulk!   _Grrrrr_!"

 

Bruce blinked rapidly.  He was pretty positive the Other Guy hadn't been out making friends.  "So.  You like the Hulk?"

 

"Oh yeah!" the kid said brightly.  "He's the best Avenger!"

 

"He's not an Avenger anymore," Bruce corrected with a calm smile.

 

The kid shrugged.  "Once an Avenger, always an Avenger.  He should go back."

 

"Yeah, well, I'll let him know you said that," Bruce laughed.  "Is Hulkling your real name?"

 

"Nope," the kid said as he shrank.  It was like watching an ice sculpture melt in time lapse.  The kid shrank several feet in under a minute, green fading to peach, black hair becoming blond, black eyes becoming blue, muscles deflating into slender limbs.  He was maybe ten.  Maybe.  "I'm Teddy."  Then Teddy blinked.  "Hey, I remember you!"

 

"Yeah," Bruce said lightly.  He remembered Teddy, too.  He was a kid who'd asked Natasha and him to play catch one day when they were staking out the home.  They'd been keeping an eye out for Spider-Man, then.  For his protection or to uncover his secret, whichever Natasha had felt like doing while Bruce supervised.  He'd been a nice enough kid.  "You know you scared a lot of people today, Teddy."

 

"No, we were just playing," Teddy waved him off with an eye roll.  

 

"No...You really scared them," Bruce explained.  "There are police outside, and SHIELD agents."  Teddy paled.  Like.  Really paled.  His flesh was purely white.  "So...You're not really a Hulk, are you, Teddy?"

 

"No," Teddy said, ducking his head.  "Are...there are really agents outside?  Am I going to jail?  I didn't hurt anyone,  _promise_."

 

"I know you didn't, but they didn't know that," Bruce explained.  "How did you do it?"

 

"I dunno.  Always been able to do it, I guess."  He raised one of his slumped shoulders halfheartedly.  "I kept it a secret, because I knew it was weird.  But...Well, it's so  _cool_ , and then the fire happened and Spider-Man saved us, and I thought...I can do that.  And the Hulk was my favorite, so I thought I could be like him, so...I became him.  I was just gonna show Mike, and he thought it was cool, and we were just gonna...Play.  He was gonna be the bad guy and I was gonna save everyone and...But they really thought they were in trouble?"

 

"Yes, they did," Bruce said.  This kid could shape-shift, and of everyone he thought to turn into the Hulk.  Or the Hulk-like Hulkling.  SHIELD would still be waiting to sink their claws into the poor kid.  "The Hulk is kind of scary."

 

"No he's not." Teddy didn't hesitate, didn't blink.  "He's one of the good guys."

 

"You're really not scared of him, huh?" Bruce asked.  Not many people knew that Bruce Banner was the Hulk.  The kid had no reason to lie to him.

 

"'Course not!" Teddy said.  Then he sighed.  "Guess I should go...uh...turn myself in?"

 

"I think you should, yes," Bruce agreed, picking up his bag.  He didn't like the idea of SHIELD poking at the kid, but there was no getting around it.  He very well couldn't tell a nine year old to run off to hide in a foreign country.  "I'll go with you, okay?  I'll try to explain everything.  They'll want to know how you turned into Hulkling, though."

 

"Yeah.  I think I'd like to know that, too."  Teddy smiled nervously, one hand clamped tightly around the opposite wrist.

 

They stepped outside together, Agent Coulson motioning one of his agents to go to Teddy.  Bruce shook his head and the agent turned to Coulson for confirmation before backing off.  Coulson looked at Teddy with more interest.  Teddy gulped and walked closer to Bruce until their arms brushed with every step.  

 

"Is it clear, Dr. Banner?" Agent Coulson asked.

 

"Yes, sir," Bruce said.  "There wasn't another Hulk."

 

"Oh?" Coulson asked, still watching Teddy.

 

"I...I'm a shapeshifter," Teddy mumbled.

 

"He didn't hurt anybody.  It was a game that got out of hand," Bruce explained.

 

"Out of hand," Coulson repeated, arching a brow.  Behind him, Natasha was lowering her gun and approaching cautiously.  

 

"Understatement," Bruce admitted.  "He really meant no harm.  I assume someone saw him, got scared, and that's when it all blew up.  He's harmless, Agent Coulson."

 

"That is not for you to determine, Dr. Banner," Coulson replied.  "We'll take him back to base.  Simmons?"

 

"Yes, sir?"  A young woman with an English accent scurried over.  

 

"I want you to run some tests on..."

 

"Teddy.  Teddy Altman," he said, hunching back a little.  His eyes were wide, darting between Coulson and Simmons.

 

"Of course, sir," Simmons said.  She smiled warily and extended her hand to Teddy.  "I'm Jemma Simmons.  If you'll just come with me."

 

"Agent Romanoff," Coulson said and Natasha moved to Simmons's side.

 

"Actually, I think I should do those tests," Bruce volunteered.  Teddy was terrified, and Bruce didn't blame him.  SHIELD was intimidating to the average person, but he was just a kid.  

 

"Simmons is capable of running tests, Dr. Banner," Coulson said.

 

"I'm sure she is," Bruce agreed, smiling apologetically at the young woman.  She was looking at him with these big bright doe eyes, lips quirked into a half smile.  She was paying rapt attention...to him.  Natasha eyed her distastefully and raised a brow at Bruce.  Bruce blinked in surprise.  He didn't like that look from her.  Simmons was harmless (he hoped) and Natasha had nothing to worry about.  It probably wasn't even a crush, just...professional admiration.  Her entire posture had become as soft as her expression.  A fangirl, even, but no crush.  "But I haven't fully been able to rule out gamma radiation."

 

"You just said he wasn't a Hulk," Coulson reminded him.

 

"He's a kid," Bruce said.

 

"Hey!  I'm nine and a half!" Teddy argued.

 

"See?" Bruce said.  "He's a kid you want to put in an underground lab, surrounded by armed agents and scientists who will poke and prod him.  No offense, Agent, but Teddy needs someone with him who remembers he's human."

 

"Debatable," Coulson said.  His eyes didn't waver from Bruce's face, didn't glance Teddy's way, but Bruce knew just what the agent thought was debatable.  

 

"A person," Bruce amended.  Even if he wasn't completely human, he was still a person.  

 

"I could use the help," Simmons added helpfully.  "A second opinion, if you will."

 

Natasha's eyes narrowed at Simmons, but Bruce satisfied himself with keeping her in his peripheral vision.  No need to bring anyone else's attention to the matter.  He was grateful for the help, and if Simmons herself wanted his input...

 

Coulson studied Simmons.  "Fine.  But you'll go to the lab on base, you will use our equipment, and you will share any information with Agent Simmons."

 

"Of course, Agent Coulson," Bruce agreed.  Simmons grinned and clapped her hands together, then remembered herself and let her arms drop as she cleared her throat.  She did her best not to stare, eyes moving around too much, and always landing back on him.

 

"Come on, Simmons, you can drive," Natasha said, tossing the woman a keyring.  

 

"Oh, are you sure, because I don't - " Simmons argued, but Natasha already walking away, sitting in the backseat..  Bruce bit back a smile and let Teddy slide into the middle with Bruce joining them.

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't bite, you know," Jemma huffed, even as she started the car.  She wasn't left lonely.  Fitz slipped into the passenger's seat a few minutes later.  The fact that both Romanoff and Banner had avoided sitting with her from the start was what bothered her.  You'd think she had cooties. 

 

Teddy slumped as low in the seat as he could, and without a word or a glance, Romanoff and Banner scooted in closer on either side of him.  Jemma took note of their protective posturing as she prattled about her admiration for Dr. Banner's work, to which he kindly engaged her, and which Fitz joined in on.  It was a real honor to meet Dr. Banner, of course, and honestly it was distracting.  It was Fitz who later informed her of Romanoff's curious behavior.  The iciness towards Jemma, the heat towards Banner, and a softness towards the boy that bordered on maternal.  


	2. Chapter 2

Two agents stood outside the door, two inside, two across the hall, and one Natasha Romanoff roaming around the lab.  Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz showed Bruce around the lab and introduced him to two other scientists fresh from the academy.  Blood and urine samples were taken, and Bruce discretely hid a saliva sample away in his lab coat.  Bruce hooked Teddy up to various monitors, checking his vitals and making notes on a clipboard.

 

"Okay, Teddy, can you change into Hulkling again?  Only...smaller?  More you-sized?" Bruce asked.

 

"Sure," Teddy replied and when Bruce looked up it was at a miniature Hulkling.  He was still beefed up, but the muscles weren't nearly so exaggerated.  Bruce nodded and glanced at the monitors.  

 

"Okay, and back to normal," Bruce suggested, watching the monitors this time as he changed.  "And you can change other aspects of your appearance?"

 

"Yep," Teddy agreed.  Bruce looked up at him.  Nothing out of the ordinary, until he noted that one of his eyes was now brown.  Teddy smiled, realizing he'd noticed, and changed the other eye to match.   

 

"Do your eyes again," Bruce asked, leaning in closer.  Orange pushed brown away, melting in around his pupil.  Upon request, he took on the form of various celebrities.  Teddy was proud of his work, strutting around as Tony Stark or offering the sultry smiles of Angelina Jolie (which was weird, when you remembered he was a nine year old boy.)  

 

"What about a dog?" Simmons asked.

 

Teddy faltered and Bruce shook his head.  "I think we've seen enough."

 

"We need to know the full extent of his capabilities," Simmons argued.

 

"I think it's safe to assume that he can."

 

"I don't mind," Teddy volunteered weakly, as though he did mind very much.  

 

"Nothing is safe to assume," Simmons said.  

 

"He's not a toy or a one man freak show, Dr. Simmons," Bruce informed her coldly.  Simmons blinked in surprise, glanced at Teddy, and blushed.  Bruce clenched his fist.  The Hulk was so much closer to the surface, knew it by the pale green tinge spreading up his hand.  He gritted his teeth and focused on his breathing, watching as Simmons took a more sympathetic approach.  

 

"I didn't mean," she stammered.  "It is imperative that we see the full range of your abilities, Teddy."

 

"You should check those blood samples," Bruce said.  He was sure Teddy  _could_  turn into animals, but he clearly didn't want to.  There was no telling what sort of affect prolonged exposure as another creature would do this mentality.  It would be in Teddy's best interest to learn what they could from the samples and save show and tell for another time.

 

"I already did," Simmons replied irritably.  She held up her tablet and Bruce approached, straightening his glasses.  "Alien DNA.  Some of it I recognize, but he's not pure Kree.  The other half isn't human, either.  I'll run comparisons to other extraterrestrials when I can get the data, but a lot of our research was lost when SHIELD fell."

 

"So, I'm an alien?" Teddy asked.  His voice had an odd edge to it, half eager, half afraid.  He was curled in on himself.  The other scientists stood around him, muttering amongst themselves and poking.  Bruce was at his side in three long strides.  The two newbies backed away fretfully, but Fitz gave him a long look as he slowly backed away.  It was good to know he didn't have to actually be green to put the fear of the Other Guy into people.  His hands were as normal as ever.

 

"Part alien, yes," Bruce agreed.  "I guess that rules out experimentation or tragic accidents."

 

"Neither that I remember," Teddy shrugged.  He was looking down at his hands as he wrung the bottom of his t shirt.

 

"Thor's an alien," Bruce pointed out.  "Nothing wrong with him, is there?"

 

"No," Teddy broke out into a smile.  

 

"His shapeshifting capabilities must come from his other heritage," Simmons was muttering, looking over the DNA sequence with Fitz.  "The Kree don't have that power, that we know of."

 

"Don't do anything you don't want to," Bruce whispered to Teddy.  Natasha was standing close enough to hear, but she made no sign that she was listening in.  She was a good agent, loyal to her employers, but also loyal to her team, and to him.  She would only do what she thought was best, and hopefully that lined up with his good intentions.  "Just pretend you can't, if they ask."

 

"Lie to them?" Teddy whispered uncertainly.

 

"If you want," Bruce agreed.  "SHIELD isn't bad...They're only doing this because they want to help, but they don't always go about it in the best way."

 

"Yes, sir," Teddy agreed.  

 

Simmons asked again, kindly this time.  She appealed to him with promises of SHIELD's care of him, wanting the information to better  _help_  him, and others like him.  Teddy relented to her little smiles and her fingers stroking through his hair.  How much it looked like petting made Bruce's stomach roll, but Teddy relented.  This change wasn't as seamless as that of changing his features.  It took longer, looked painful, and he yipped and whimpered pitifully on the bed for ten minutes.  The change back was just as uncomfortable and he curled in on himself when it was done.  He'd changed back as fast as he could, he muttered, before falling asleep.  He'd thought he was stuck.  Bruce frowned and brushed his blond hair out of his face.  The scientists were all gathered around a computer, talking animatedly.  Natasha stood by the bed, looking down at Teddy.  

 

"I don't like this," she muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony was halfway to the nearest SHIELD base when Peter popped up behind him.  "You are going to SHIELD, aren't you?  I didn't sneak in here for no reason?"  Tony swerved the car and cursed, glaring into the rearview mirror at his son.

 

"Peter, what do you think you're doing?" Tony demanded.

 

"Sorry," Peter said, crawling from the backseat to the front.  He buckled up and twisted around to face Tony.  "I know Bruce and Natasha went to the home.  There was trouble there, right?  Then Bruce called you and wanted you to help him with something.  It's involved with what happened at the home, I know it is.  Right?"

 

"You listened in on my phone conversation?  How did you even - " Tony ranted.

 

"I hacked FRIDAY," Peter reached out to fiddle with the volume knob.  

 

"You  _hacked my AI_?!" Tony's voice was a tad more high pitched than he would ever admit to.  This little twelve year old snot had hacked into his  _AI_.  Tony Stark's entire system had been beat by a freaking kid.  His kid.  Tony was both horrified and proud.  

 

"Yeah," Peter admitted sheepishly.  "I knew something was happening, and I wanted to know what.  You guys never tell me anything."

 

"Because you pull stunts like this!  I'm surprised you're not in cost - " Tony began, until he saw Peter reach into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out his mask.  Lo and behold when he unzipped his jacket, he was wearing his costume underneath.    

 

"I'm not walking into SHIELD as  _me_ ," Peter defended.

 

"It'd be safer than going in as Spider-Man," Tony argued, though that wasn't necessarily true.  Some, not all, knew Peter's secret identity.  It was highly classified, but even that level of clearance left more people with the knowledge than he was comfortable with.  Heck, the fact that Steve and Tony had adopted Peter was highly classified.  After many long talks as a family, they'd agreed to keep it quiet for as long as they could, for Peter's safety.  Peter didn't even mind that he couldn't go brag about his new parents to his classmates, which warmed Steve and Tony both.  

 

"Liar," Peter muttered, donning his mask and shrugging out of his jacket, tossing it into the backseat.  

 

"This?  This is why we don't tell you anything," Tony pointed out.  He thought about pulling over and calling Steve, but there was no point.  Bruce needed his equipment and it would be too much time and too much hassle having to go back and lock Peter in the panic room.  

 

"I can handle myself," Peter said stubbornly.  "Besides, this is about me!"

 

"This has nothing to do with you," Tony argued.

 

"I used to be one of them," Peter went on miserably.  "I got lucky -  _me_ , of everyone, I got lucky and found a home.  And I left them there!  I left them there, and someone set the place on fire.  Then they find a new home and they get attacked.  If  _I_  was there - "

 

"If you were there, nothing.  You couldn't have done anything," Tony said sternly.  "It's not your fault bad things happen.  Somethings are out of your control, Peter, and it sucks but you have to live with it."

 

"Yeah, I guess," Peter muttered and Tony took a deep, calming breath.  Peter didn't quite buy it, and it was a hard habit to break.  He felt responsible for everything, he took the blame for everything, things that couldn't conceivably have anything to do with him.  Tony would almost call it arrogance if the kid wasn't so crippled by it.  He had a hard enough time without Tony giving him grief.  

 

"No one got hurt," Tony said after a minute.  "Did you hear that part?"

 

"No," Peter sighed.  "I didn't get the full conversation."

 

"Everyone's fine," Tony promised.  "One of the kids is...not normal.  It was a misunderstanding, but they took him in for observation."

 

Peter sat up straight and stared at him.  "Like they wanted to do to me?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"...Who is it?"

 

"I didn't get his name."  

 

Peter's brown eyes were big and his mouth thin as he thought of all the boys he'd known.  "Will he be okay?"

 

"I sure hope so, kid," Tony said.

 

"...you're supposed to say 'of course, Peter! Everything will be just fine!  Rainbows and sunshine and kittens!'" Peter huffed.  

 

"Didn't get the memo," Tony retorted.  "Didn't think you'd appreciate being lied to."

 

Peter thought about this and shrugged.  "You have a point."

 

* * *

 

 

At the SHIELD base, no one outright gave Peter funny looks, but he could still feel their focus on him.  He hurried along behind Tony who was very good at walking fast.  Finally, Peter gave up trying and started shooting webs at the ceiling and went swinging along overhead.  Tony looked up at him, biting back his amusement, and continued walking as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  The agents were also very good at that.  Oh, nothing, just Spider-Man swinging from webs down the corridor.  It happened everyday, really.

 

When Tony at last turned into a laboratory, Peter dropped down to his feet and darted in as Tony slammed the door.  "Dang it, you're fast, P - ider-man."

 

"Sssss," Peter hissed.  "Spider-man."

 

"Right, I knew I was forgetting something," Tony said.  "Hello, Tony Stark."  He was addressing a group of people in lab coats nearby, extending his hand.

 

"Of course!" exclaimed a pretty young woman, rushing forward to shake his hand.  "I'm Agent Jemma Simmons.  I didn't know we'd be expecting you."

 

"Aww, Brucie, you didn't tell them about me?" Tony pouted, walking over and dropping the bag into his hand.  Bruce took it gratefully and set it down, digging through it.  Natasha stood nearby, frowning at her phone, and on the cot beside her was Teddy Altman.  It was Teddy!  Peter thought of saying hi, but decided against it.  He was Spider-Man right now.  Maybe Tony had been right, maybe he shouldn't have come in costume.  Teddy might have liked a familiar face.

 

The scientists were all staring at him, which he didn't notice at first.  He'd been too interested in Tony-Bruce-Natasha-Teddy across the room.  He was still near the door and when he turned his head to see four pairs of eyes just staring at him, he jumped.  "Wow.  You guys sure know how to sneak up on a guy," Peter said, scooting in the opposite direction of them.  He had to walk the long way around the lab to avoid them, around tables and machines to join his group.

 

"SHIELD goons, my associate, Spider-Man.  Spider-Man, SHIELD goons," Tony said.

 

"Hello, goons!" Peter chirped with a wave and jumped up to stick himself to the wall.  The scientists were still watching.  Uh oh.  He hadn't wanted to come here at all to avoid them taking notes on him, but here he was, displaying all of his weirdness for them.  It was too late to stop, so he crawled up the wall, over, then down until he was hanging over Teddy's head.  Teddy leaned back and looked up at him.  

 

"Hi.  I'm Teddy."

 

"I know," Spider-Man said in a deep voice.

 

"You are not the Batman," Tony said.

 

"I am the Spider-Man," Peter agreed, then stuck out his hand.  "Good ta meetcha!"

 

Teddy laughed and shook his hand upside down.  "Spiders are cooler than bats anyway."

 

"I know, right?" 

 

"So, what do we have here, Doc?" Tony asked, picking up a pen and poking Teddy's knee with it.  "Let me guess.  Hmm.  Ten year old boy.  Sneezes.  His snot is a little too green, so the goons here swooped in because he must be an android."

 

"Do androids have snot?" Peter asked.

 

"If you give them snot capabilities, yes," Tony said.

 

"Why would you want them to snot?" Bruce asked.

 

"This is all classified information, Mr. Stark," Simmons explained.  "You don't have clearance to - "

 

"He's part alien.  He shapeshifts," Bruce explained.

 

" - any of this," Simmons finished lamely.  "Alright, then."

 

"Shapeshift?   _Cool_ ," Peter said, impressed.  Why didn't he have cool powers like that?  All he could do was stick to walls.  

 

"Totes cool," agreed Tony absently, pulling out his cell phone and holding it out over Teddy.  "FRIDAY, be a good girl and get Daddy the goods."

 

He was also kind of strong.  "I can lift six tons."

 

"No  _way_!" Teddy breathed.  

 

"We should do that next," Simmons said.  "Take him to the gym, run endurance tests."

 

"Breathe, Jemma - can I call you Jemma? - There's plenty of time for that.  Let the good doctor and I consult here, do a little magic of our own," here he poked Teddy in the arm with his pen and the kid grinned, "and you and your fellows can take a coffee break.  We'll hold down the fort.  I'll pinky promise and everything."

 

"Cross your heart, but don't hope to die, and cross your fingers," Peter sang.

 

Tony opened his mouth and pointed the pen at Peter.  "Ignore him.  He's a brat."

 

"Hey!"

 

Simmons shook her head.  "I really shouldn't.  Dr. Banner has to share all intel with us, but Director Fury would really insist that one of us stays here."

 

"Let the boys work, I'll keep an eye on them," Natasha volunteered.

 

Simmons smoothed down her lab coat and stood primly.  "Given your relationship with Dr. Banner, I don't think that would be the wisest decision, Agent Romanoff."

 

Bruce closed his eyes and let his head fall while Tony snickered and rolled his eyes.  Natasha was giving Simmons a calculating look.  Peter tilted his head and looked down at Teddy, who looked back with a shrug.  Peter knew Natasha better than he did, anyway, but he wasn't sure what was going on, only that Tony and Bruce did and whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pretty.  Peter half expected Natasha to threaten Simmons, or fight her or something, but her face turned blank and she shrugged her shoulders.

 

"Excellent.  Give her time to start shakin' in her boots," Tony said with a grin.  

 

"Now, Teddy," Simmons said, approaching him with a smile and laying a hand on his arm.  "We'd really like to bring you to the gym now, to test your strength and stamina against that of the average person.  

 

"Hey, lady, no," Peter said, shooting a little web onto her hand.  Simmons jerked her arm back in surprise.  "No touchy.  Teddy is not a dancing monkey, okay?"  Peter unstuck from the wall and jumped down to the other side of the bed, walking around to stand with Bruce and Tony.  "Just let him go, he's not doing anything to anyone.  You don't have the right to keep him locked up and making him jump and chase his tail or whatever."

 

"I don't have a tail  _now_ ," Teddy grumbled.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"That's not what we're trying to do at all," Simmons said, eyes so big and earnest, but Peter shook his head.  He was not having none of that, no way.  "We understand that no one was hurt, but we don't know a lot about what Teddy is.  We need to gather as much data as possible.  That way if anything ever  _did_  happen - "

 

"Nothing  _will_  happen," Peter argued.  He knew Teddy.  He'd been at the group home longer than Peter had, and he was so sweet and funny and he wouldn't hurt a fly. He was, frankly, shocked to find out his friend was an alien, but that didn't matter.  He was still a good person.  There were plenty of human people out there who were awful.  Plus,  _Thor_  was an alien.  And Thor was awesome.

 

"Speaking of gathering data, should we take samples from Spider-Man, while he's here?" suggested one of the newbies.  It was quiet, but Peter heard it.  He wasn't the only one, if Fitz was anything to go by.  He looked around nervously, half hoping no one had heard the other scientist, already knowing how wrong that had been to say.

 

Peter pointed his finger at the woman and said, "No."  He blinked when he realized there was a line of web leading from his wrist to her mouth.  He'd just covered her mouth with his web!  Her eyes were huge and her face was pale and she mumbled unintelligibly behind the webbing.  Peter sighed and dropped his head.  "I did not mean to do that.  I really didn't.  It was an accident, this is so embarrassing, oh my God."  He tugged and whimpered a little when the web snapped from his wrist, but he hadn't been able to pull it from her mouth.  "Oops.  Dang it.  I'm so sorry.  That was mean.  Here, let me help."

 

Only the web he'd dropped had gotten caught on the side of the bed, so when Peter headed her direction, he ended up tripping over the line, landing on his face.  The force on the web jerked the woman forward and she fell to her hands and knees.  Fitz and the other scientist helped her up and pulled the web away from her mouth. Tony was holding back a snicker, looking half ready to fuss him and half ready to high five him.  Instead he reached down and tugged Peter to his feet.  "Bruce, is there a cure for clumsiness?"

 

"I haven't found one yet."

 

"Darn," Tony tsked, shaking his head.  "C'mon, Spider-Man.  I think we're done here."

 

Peter glanced back at Teddy.  "We can't just  _leave_  him.  With  _them_."

 

"Sure we can," Tony said.  "I mean, morally, I don't know, but physically, we...Well, I can.  You?  You might trip and fall into a cell somewhere."

 

"They're going to, like, play with him!  That's not right," Peter said.  "He's not some 'it' for them to study, he's a him!  He has a home and friends and school."

 

Tony's look softened.  "I know, buddy.  They're just going to play doctor for a little while, then he can go home."

 

"They're  _not_  going to let him go home.  You know it!  They wouldn't let  _me_  go home, if you and P - 'tain America didn't make them!"

 

" _Ca_ -ptain," Tony corrected.  "Don't worry, Bruce is here to keep an eye on him."  He beckoned Peter forward with his hand and he reluctantly shuffled along after him. As they passed the scientists, Tony slowed down.  "I mean, come on.  If they make him mad, he'll Go Green.  They'd have to mail back their PhD's if they took that risk."

 

Tony smirked evilly and Peter snickered as they walked out of the lab.

 

* * *

 

 

"We're not  _really_  leaving?" Peter asked ten minutes later as they pulled onto the street.

 

"I don't know what you think we're doing," Tony huffed.

 

"He's...he's just a kid, Dad!" Peter said, tugging off his mask.  "They're going to keep him and use his blood for...for like...science stuff!  They'll study him and play with him and they'll train him to be a goon and he'll never play basketball again."

 

"Yes, I see your dilemma.  Basketball is very important."

 

"That's not the point and you know it!" 

 

Tony sighed.  "I know, kid.  SHIELD is doing what they think is best.  We need to trust that they're not entirely lacking humanity and if they go too far, we'll step in then.  We do have eyes in there, kiddo.  What do you think Auntie Tasha does all day?"

 

"I don't know.  Something sneaky," Peter said.

 

"Right-o, Spider-Monkey," Tony agreed.  "Always something sneaky."

 

" _Hey_!"

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce packed away his equipment and zipped up the bag.  Teddy stood beside the bed, hugging himself.  Simmons was on the phone with someone upstairs about clearing out the gym while Fitz talked to his lackeys about setting up equipment.  This would be uncomfortable for him, in Teddy's position.  He couldn't imagine being so young going through this.  The poor kid was an orphan.  He didn't have parents or grandparents or aunts or uncles or siblings to sit this out with him.  He had no one waiting outside this door, or outside this compound, demanding answers or holding SHIELD accountable.  He was in OCFS custody.  If SHIELD was willing to take him off of their hands, they'd be more than willing to let him go.

 

There was no one to fight the system.  Teddy was part alien.  He'd 'Hulked Out', in a sense, and even if he hadn't been a real danger, it looked dangerous enough.  Anyone with powers would fall under SHEILD's radar, and any of them would have a hard time getting away.  They had to know everything about everyone, have all of the information to use against you.  For the safety of enhanced beings, sure.  Also for the outside world.  Mostly for their own gain.  

 

Teddy was staring at him with those big blue eyes and he was breathing a little hard, a little fast.  "Will - Are you going to go with me?" Teddy asked in a small voice.  

 

Bruce set his bag back down.  He thought about asking if Teddy wanted him to, but it was clear that he did.  "Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter sat at his computer desk, chair turned around to face his fathers.  Tony and Steve were conveniently  _not sitting_ , just standing there all tall and imposing.  Tony was wearing his brand new I Told Your Father and Now He's Going to Deal With You face while Steve was wearing his Son We're Going to Have a Talk that Neither of Us Wants to Have but it's For Your Own Good face.  Peter was slumped low, legs outstretched, playing with the cool rubber keychain Scott had given him of the Avengers' A.  The only key it had was to the Top Secret drawer of his desk that probably everyone had a copy of.  

 

"I don't know why you think I'm going to give you a different answer than Tony did, Peter," Steve said.

 

"Because you're the smart one?" Peter said helpfully.  Tony snorted and Steve shot him a quelling look that had Tony looking away innocently.  "C'mon.  You didn't want  _me_  to go with them!"

 

Steve looked at him for a long moment until Peter was squirming and very closely examining his keychain  It was very compelling, that A, very intricate.  The A was red and it was outlined in black.  Ooooh.  It also bent this way, and that way, and he could  _twist_  it.  How fascinating.  "You're right.  We know what they're capable of.  We don't trust them.  I don't think they're the enemy, but I don't trust them."

 

"See?!" 

 

"However, I felt I had the right and responsibility to put my foot down with you.  I don't know this Teddy, and I can't keep sticking my nose into their affairs," Steve explained.  "You're right, it's wrong for them to keep him there and experiment on him and study him like an animal.  We won't let that happen.  I promise you, Peter, we will do what we can to help Teddy.  However, I'm not going to barge in and drag him out.  Tony isn't going to do that.  More importantly, you are not going to do that.  We have an arrangement, Peter.  If you want the luxury of being able to go out and be Spider-Man and help people who need you, you have to do it according to our rules.  SHIELD is too big a fish for you to fry.  Let us handle it.  Okay?  That's what we're here for.  Bruce has done what he could to involve himself in the process, and Natasha is overseeing things.  Clint's coming tomorrow.  He'll be in town for a month or two, so we'll also have him in on this."

 

"If I catch you sneaking around SHIELD," Tony warned, pointing his phone threateningly at him.

 

Peter arched a brow.  Tony pointed the phone accusingly at him and turned to Steve.  "Such sass.  You taught him that, Sassmaster."  Steve turned and arched a brow at him until Tony stomped his foot, but he was grinning.  "I hate you a little bit," and gave him a quick kiss.

 

"Ewwwww," Peter said, but it actually kind of warmed his heart to see his dads so sweet and in love.  They were kind of soulmates or something.  

 

"Just a little?" Steve asked fondly and kissed his nose, then reached out to ruffle Peter's hair.  "Really, Peter.  I understand that you're upset, and we'll keep you informed on our progress.  It might take a while, understand, but we will make sure Teddy goes back home unscathed."

 

"Pinky promise him," Tony whispered.

 

"I believe you," Peter rubbed his thumb over the ridges of the keychain.  "I just hate not being able to do anything."

 

* * *

 

 

"I just hate not being able to do anything," Bruce hissed in frustration.  He tapped one foot on the floor, tapping a pencil against his open palm.  Natasha was stretched out across the foot of the bed, arm draped across her face and she hummed in agreement.  "He's a kid, Natasha.  A child.  He has no one...he's all alone, facing this scary thing.  He just found out he was an alien, he has no clue about his heritage, he has no one to ask, no one to guide him.  He's an orphan with no family...Do you know he was in and out of foster care - twenty seven foster homes in ten years.  He's been in the group home less than a year.  Now SHIELD just scoops him up and no one notices, no one says anything, and those of us who  _do_  see it don't have the right to help."  Bruce opened his arms helplessly.  "He didn't do anything wrong.  He's a good kid."

 

"You don't know that," Natasha pointed out.  "We don't know him."

 

"We've met him before," Bruce pointed out.  "And I read his file.  Literally nothing.  No record at all.  The only worry is the number of foster homes, but none of the foster parents would say much.  My only guess is they noticed something off about him.  Nothing he actually did."

 

"Hmm," Natasha acknowledged.

 

"I don't know how to help him," he admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.  Natasha sat up and scooted back, folding her legs.  "But I want to.  Is there anything..."

 

Natasha shook her head sadly.  "I can talk to Director Fury, but he's...unknown.  They don't do well with unknown.  Even if they determine the species of alien he has in his DNA, it might not be enough.  They want to know what he can do.  Already it's too much.  They won't feel safe letting him go home.  He'll be marked a danger to others, regardless of intention.  They'll say they want to keep him with them until they can train him to use his powers.  They'll keep him in custody until he's trained and they trust him enough to be out in the world."

 

"He deserves to be a kid.  To have an actual life.  It's not his fault he was born...part Kree, part whatever else," Bruce said.

 

"I know," Natasha said.  Bruce sighed and plucked at a loose strand from the duvet.  Natasha smoothed her hands across the fabric.  Bruce thought about Teddy, watching him run on a treadmill with Simmons watching monitors.  He blinked, noting a change in Natasha's expression.  Something was settled now and she looked up at him curiously.  "Do you know why Steve and Tony adopted Peter?"

 

He hadn't expected that and he coughed out an awkward laugh.  "Is this a trick question?"

 

"They'd decided against having kids," Natasha reminded him.  "Because of the danger.  Being around them, a kid would be a target.  But Peter...he has his own powers.  It's still a risk, but it's a lower risk.  They came to care about him, they saw that being with them could benefit Peter, and so they...took him in and made him theirs."

 

"...you want me to adopt Teddy?" Bruce ventured.

 

Natasha gave a slight shrug, but there was a light in her eyes, a desperate hope that made his heart sink.  "Think about it.  We can't have kids, Bruce.  And that's fine...this is enough.  I'd resigned myself a long time ago to never having the option.  It was impractical to consider surrogacy or adoption in my line of work. But...when there's an orphan out there with powers, who can take care of himself...It's a thought."

 

"Natasha," Bruce said softly.  "I'm...still...the 'Other Guy'.  I'm still a monster.  A child wouldn't have to worry about outside forces when he had me to worry about."

 

"You would never hurt a child, Bruce."

 

"Not me, no.  But the Other Guy?" Bruce rubbed the back of his neck.  "No.  It's not a good idea."

 

Natasha scooted herself closer, and Bruce leaned away when she reached out.  She kept reaching, grasping his face and pulling him closer.  Her green eyes were soft in her love for him, and a sadness he hated to be responsible for.  "The Other Guy knows who his friends are," she stroked his cheek calmly.  "You have a better handle on him every day."

 

"It's not enough," Bruce whispered.  There was something akin to hope in her.  He could taste it in the air.  It was brittle in her, already cracking apart, and there was a brightness in her eyes, a desperation he had to shut his eyes against.  Blindly he reached up for her hand, tugging it from his face and holding on tightly.  

 

He had seen her with the Barton children.  He had seen her on the farm, and he'd been surprised by how well she fit there.  Bruce looked at Clint and Laura, saw their children, and saw how Natasha could have that.  Whatever sort of monster she claimed to be, she could be a wife and mother, too.  That person was in her, that possibility of life.  The Red Room had stolen that from her, she'd said.  They'd taken her physical ability to bear children, and they'd molded her into a heartless killer with blood on her hands - so much blood.  It hadn't mattered that he couldn't be a husband and father when she couldn't be a wife and mother.  That had been okay.  They were going to run away together, just  _be_  together.  

 

They had come together, knowing what their future would be.  They had known from the start what they would have, and what they never could dream of.

 

Only she was dreaming now.  Now she had Cassie and Peter in her life.  Seeing the Lang family, Scott and Hope with little Cassie, that was one thing.  It was the Bartons all over again.  But Steve and Tony adopting Peter?  That had awoken possibility.  And now, seeing Teddy and knowing what he was, it had clicked in her mind as something they could have.

 

But they couldn't.

 

"You still hate yourself," she wiped a tear from her eye before it could fall.  Bruce's face broke and he pulled her against him, closing his eyes against the burning wetness.  He'd considered having a family only briefly, with Betty.  He'd been too focused on his studies and his work for serious consideration, but vaguely he'd thought about it - of marrying her, of her pregnant with their child.  The Hulk had demolished those fantasies, and he hadn't entertained them, not once with Natasha, until now.  Now, he could see it.  He saw her smiling at his side, holding his hand, watching their child running ahead of them.  

 

"Damn it, Natasha," he breathed, kissing her head.

 

"I don't need it," she whispered, rubbing his back.  "I don't.  I just wish you'd think about it."

 

She might not need it now, but it was in her head.  If not Teddy, there would be some other enhanced child.  He couldn't be the first, wouldn't be the last, and one day she'd want it too much, and he'd lose her.  Some poor orphan with powers was going to steal her heart away from him, and Bruce held her a little closer.  He wanted it, too, he realized.  Bruce wanted what his friends had, and he wanted it with Natasha.  It was selfish and foolish.  He was too dangerous to be trusted with a child, no matter what his friends said.

 

* * *

 

 

SHIELD brought him to another compound later in the day.  They brought him to a sub-level basement where the hallway was locked from the outside.  No one got out without someone in security letting them out.  Simmons showed him around, to the kitchen, dining room, bathrooms, living room, a lounge for the bigger kids, and a playroom for the smaller kids. There was also a lab, but it was locked and the windows were blacked out.  Lastly Simmons showed him the corridor of bedrooms where he had one of his very own.  It was small with gray walls, tiled floors, a twin bed and a table with a lamp.  Everything spoke of permanence and Teddy looked around, half hoping to see Dr. Banner behind him.  Dr. Banner had left him and his stomach sank all over again.  No one was here to rescue him.  

 

"...we lock you in your rooms at night, strictly as a precaution," Simmons was explaining.  "There's a bathroom inside, see?  No one can get out, but no one can get in, either.  You'll be perfectly safe, Teddy."

 

"Like a prisoner," Teddy mumbled.  This room was definitely a jail cell, only jail cells had the benefit of bars.  He had four walls and a locked door.  "When can I go home?"

 

Simmons hesitated, eyes dimming as she glanced to her associates for help.  Getting none, she smiled at him.  A fake smile.  "I'm not sure yet, Teddy.  We'll see how it goes, yeah?"

 

They left him alone to wander around for an hour.  An hour until it was time for bed.  Teddy stood in the doorway of his room for several minutes.  He saw one kid walk down the hallway.  The kid didn't look at him, and Teddy didn't speak, though the words were on the tip of his tongue.  He was almost ten years old, too big to cry, so he blinked away his tears and sucked in a deep breath.  He wanted to go  _home_.  He had been at the group home for nearly a year, longer than he'd been anywhere else.  He had friends there, and Mrs. Daigle would be making French toast in the morning.  Teddy loved French toast.  

 

He was so stupid.  He shouldn't have shown anyone what he could do.  Guilt lingered for having scared his friends, but more than that, his shame was for his weakness.  Teddy knew better.  No one ever handled it well, how different he was.  Only SHIELD was interested in his powers, but they were  _too_  interested.  He wasn't a freak.  He was just Teddy and he could do what he could do, but it wasn't important.  Teddy was good at basketball.  He was bad with his vocabulary tests, but he did well in math.  P.E. was his favorite class.  He liked video games and comic books, and the Hulk was his favorite Avenger.  He liked French toast and strawberry milk and pizza with Dr. Pepper.  Those were things that mattered about Teddy.  He wanted them to know.  He wanted to scream, shout it out for them, loudly tell them about himself until they listened and they realized that he was just Teddy and they would take him home to the people who cared about just Teddy.  

 

"First day, huh?"

 

Teddy blinked, rubbing his wet eyes with a fist.  There was a girl in front of him with thick brown hair that hung in two poofy, uneven pigtails and big brown eyes, alight with curiosity and excitement.  There was so much energy inside of her, that she looked to be in motion.  In reality she stood very still, stance like that of the agents.  Teddy peered at her closely.  She was young.  His age, maybe younger.  Could you be that young and an agent?

 

"Um...Yeah.  I'm Teddy."

 

"Cool.  I'm Daisy," she said and gave a little hop on her heels and stuffed her hands behind her back.  

 

"Er...nice to meet you, Daisy," Teddy said.

 

"You say that now," Daisy said with a grin.  "C'mon, come play with me.  I'm bored."

 

"Are...Okay."  If she was here, then she had to be like him.  She was different, and she was stuck here, too.  Only she didn't seem too put out about it.  "How long have you been here?"

 

"We don't have any cool video games...we're too 'young' for all the good stuff," Daisy scoffed.  Either she hadn't heard his question or was ignoring it, so Teddy let it go.  "But  _Spyro_ 's pretty fun.  It's my favorite, but don't tell anyone."

 

"I won't," Teddy agreed.  "I kinda like it, too."

 

Daisy grinned at him and took his hand, tugging him off to the lounge.

 

* * *

 

 

The lounge was where Natasha found them five minutes before bedtime.  An agent was fussing at them to save the game and get to their rooms.  Daisy huffed and begged for another ten minutes while Teddy just smiled and sat.  He sat a little straighter when he saw Natasha approaching.  "I'll get them."  The agent nodded and shot the kids a nasty smirk as she walked away.

 

"You're Dr. Banner's girlfriend, right?" Teddy asked eagerly.  "Is he here?"

 

"No, honey, he's not," Natasha said lightly.  "He wants to be."  She turned her eyes to the girl.  "Will you give us a minute, Miss Johnson?"

 

"Sure thing," Daisy quipped and hopped up.  Natasha watched until she was gone then sat beside Teddy.  Dr. Banner wasn't here, which sucked, but she was.  That had to mean something.

 

"We don't want to leave you here, Teddy," Natasha explained quietly.  "But we don't have a choice right now.  Dr. Banner will be here to oversee anything they do to you in the lab, while I and a friend of mine will be...volunteering here for a little while.  Whatever happens, know that we're going to take care of you.  You're not alone."

 

Teddy looked down at his fingers as he played with them.  They weren't prison-breaking him.  He was going to have to sleep here tonight, and wake up here in the morning, and do it all over again the next day.  Simmons didn't know when he could leave, and neither did Natasha.  He was going to spend the rest of his life here.  His stomach rolled and when Natasha wrapped an arm around him, he flung himself into her chest and wound himself around her.  Nine year olds didn't cry, but he breathed really loudly and trembled, willing his eyes to dry up.  

 

"Shhh," Natasha whispered, rubbing his back.  "It's okay, Teddy."  Her voice was thick and she kissed the top of his head.  "You have friends watching out you, Teddy.  You're not alone anymore."

 

The agent reappeared with a warning on her lips, but one look from Natasha had her scurrying off.  She held Teddy until he was calm, puffing out the last of his pain and pressing his lips together, heart slowing to a normal rhythm.  They rested that way another minute, and he didn't protest when Natasha walked him to his room, or when she tucked him in like a baby.  He didn't want her to leave, but even as the door shut, her presence lingered and he slept easily.  


	4. Chapter 4

The panel inside the elevator flashed green when the card was swiped over it.  Captain Steven G. Rogers, Level 8, ACCESS GRANTED.  Steve stood tall with his hands at his hips, flanked by Clint and Natasha, arms behind their backs.  The trio made a very imposing sight, and would continue to make it outside of the elevator.  Here at SHIELD, appearance counted for a lot.  Their names and reputations above all else, but their mission today would be nothing without a show.

 

Clint broke the image by turning to Natasha.  "How come Steve has a higher clearance than we do?"  Natasha slowly turned to face him, expression showing exasperation and amusement.  "We've definitely been here longer than him.  Way longer.  In fact, I've been here longer than you, and we have the same clearance.  I didn't play spy for the KGB.  I didn't take a cap-nap for seventy years.  Nope, been here, doing my job.  And for what?  Nada."

 

"Son," said Steve sternly, "I punched Hitler over two hundred times."

 

"Okay, fine,  _you_  win," Clint muttered.

 

"I'm sleeping with the Hulk," Natasha said casually.  Steve's eyes turned skyward, face pinking only slightly, but it was enough for his friends to laugh at him.  "How he manages to sleep with Tony Stark and still turn that color, I'll never know."

 

"Life's greatest mysteries," Clint agreed.  "Are you saying that you have more guts than me because you put out for Banner?"

 

"That, or they're  _very_  impressed by me," she said, pointedly shifting her bra.  Clint's eyes flicked down to her chest and he grinned wolfishly.  The elevator stopped at that moment and when the doors opened, their faces and stances were professional all over again.  They strode with purpose down the halls, making no eye contact, and the agents around pressed themselves into the nearest walls, watching and whispering.  Only Maria Hill dared to stand in their path, unimpressed by them, and her stance forced them to a stop.  

 

"Commander Hill," Steve said with a nod.

 

"Captain Rogers," Maria said.  "Agents Romanoff and Barton.  We weren't expecting you today."

 

"I told Director Fury I'd see him at twelve sharp."

 

"I believe Director Fury told you he'd be busy," Maria reminded him.

 

"I didn't ask," Steve said.  "If you'll excuse us."

 

Steve stood still, watching her, as Natasha and Clint stepped forward and around her towards Fury's office.  Maria spun around to face them and as she did, Steve marched past her.  Maria let out a breath and squared her shoulders, bringing her hand up to her ear to press her communicator.  "Incoming, sir, I couldn't stop them."

 

Fury was rising behind his desk when the trio entered.  Clint led the way in, standing off to one side.  Natasha followed, stopping a few feet away from him.  Steve walked up through the middle of them, a foot ahead, up front and in charge as agreed.  Fury crossed his arms and narrowed his eye at them.  

 

"I believe I told you today wouldn't work, Captain," Fury said.

 

"Make it work," Steve commanded coolly.  Steve was not a SHIELD agent, not really.  Fury was not his commanding officer.  Steve respected him as the leader of this organization, but he didn't answer to Fury.  Steve was the leader of the Avengers, he was Captain America, and that meant something.  More importantly, he was a husband and father, and he had a responsibility as all of those things.  

 

"You've got some nerve, barging into my office, demanding my time," Fury barked.  

 

"This is important, sir," Steve said.  Fury eyed him for a long moment, then gave a sharp jerk of his head.  Steve waited as Fury sat back down behind his desk, but he and his associates ignored the chairs in front of the desk.  Fury raised a brow.  

 

"You're trying my patience, Captain," he said.  

 

Steve didn't budge.  Neither Natasha nor Clint so much as blinked.  Fury rolled his eye then waved at them to carry on.

 

"I've been told that you are holding children captive, Director Fury," Steve said.  "Is that true?"

 

Fury turned his eye to Natasha who didn't even blink.  "We have a group of dangerous enhanced individuals being held for observation, yes.  I fail to see what that has to do with you."

 

"Everything, sir," Steve said.  "You have innocent children locked up like animals.  It's inhumane."

 

Fury leaned forward, hands flat on his desk.  "They're not human."

 

"They're  _people_ ," Steve argued.  "They have thoughts, feelings, personalities.  They're people.  It's bad enough holding adults, but kids?"

 

"The kids are more problematic than the adults," Fury explained.  "They're young.  They don't understand what they're doing.  I have a thirty year old woman who can't stop setting fire to everything she touches.  You think a six year old is going to do any better?"

 

"They say it's easier to learn new things when you're young," Clint piped in.  

 

"Children...have no  _control_ ," Fury said darkly.  "They're cute as kittens and as ferocious as tigers.  That is not a good combination, agents."

 

"So your plan is to hide them away until they're eighteen?  Maybe the rest of their lives?" Steve guessed.  "Against their will?"

 

"What we do is none of your concern, Captain," Fury leaned back in his chair and spread his hands.  

 

"What you are doing to innocent people is everyone's concern." 

 

"They are a danger to themselves, and to society," Fury's hands came to steeple beneath his chin.  "You would have me loose them on your precious city?"

 

"I would have you treat them like human beings," Steve said.

 

"Even though they are not?" 

 

"They deserve to live normal lives, Director," Steve said.  That was the crux of it.  All of the people in SHIELD's custody deserved to live their lives.  Especially the kids.  They were innocent; they had needs SHIELD couldn't provide for.  Children needed family and friends and school and hobbies.  Those kids should be attending sleepovers and gorging themselves on junk food, not sitting in a lab hooked up to machines, day in and day out.

 

Steve thought of Peter back home.  He imagined his son among those other kids, how lonely and scared he would be, and his heart clenched.  He wanted to make a home for Peter, to give him love and family and a life.  That wasn't all Steve wanted for him.  Peter had been through too much to go back to being an average kid, but Steve and Tony were doing their best to give him normalcy.  Peter couldn't give up Spider-Man, but they weren't letting him give up Peter Parker, either.

 

"They're not normal, Captain.  They will never have normal lives, no matter where they go," Fury said.  Steve wanted to argue.  They could have something close to normal, something resembling normal.  It wasn't the same, but they could have some measure of comfort and stability.  Fury, however, held up a hand to stop him.  "There's nothing you can do, Captain.  You won't change my mind.  Your heart is in the right place, but you're not thinking clearly.  What I do, I'm doing for the betterment of everyone.  Once I trust that these people don't pose a threat, they're free to go.  Not before then."

 

* * *

 

 

Teddy and Daisy sat in the lounge, TV muted, waiting.  Their eyes were on the ceiling when they heard scratching above.  Their eyes were on the floor when they heard pounding below.  When they heard nothing, they scarcely dared to breathe.  Eventually a head poked in around the doorframe.  Daisy leaned forward, brows pulled together and Teddy tilted his head.  A white rope shot out, over their heads, and a figure burst through, flying, catching onto the rope, and swinging their way, plopping onto the couch half on top of them.

 

"Whoa, oh, not smooth.  Dang it," Spider-Man muttered, scrambling out of Daisy's lap and onto the small piece of cushion beside her.  "Budge up, lady."

 

"Who are - Oh, hey, you're Spider-Man!" Daisy pointed at him.  "Didn't you set that building on fire?"

 

" _No_!" Spider-Man huffed.  He looked to Teddy and waved his hand at Daisy, silently urging him,  _"Tell her!"_

 

"No, he saved us, actually," Teddy said, grinning.  "Good to see you again, Spider-Man."

 

"Oh, you were  _there_?" Daisy demanded.  "That sucks."

 

"Hello, I was there, too.  Only saved the day and all of that," Spider-Man said.  "And what do I get?  The blame.  All of the blame.  Go to save one of your friends from...stuff, and oh, you get blamed for that, too.  Tie up a thief and bring a lady her purse back, and, oh,  _you're_  the one that mugged her.  Oh, oh, and, so, Spider-Man sees a little boy crying because his mommy and daddy lost him.  No problem!  Spider-Man swings all over Brooklyn looking for them, finds them, and delivers their boy back to them.  Spider-Man doesn't expect much.  A 'thank you' might be nice.  He wouldn't say no to a hotdog.  But, nope, Spider-Man's a kidnapper!  The kidnapper who brings the kid back to the parents to, I don't know, rub it in their faces or something.  Like I was going to drag the kid off and make a run for it, maniacal laughter and all."

 

Spider-Man huffed and slumped down in the couch, then turned to point at Teddy and Daisy.  "Don't be a superhero.  It pretty much sucks."

 

"I thought superheroes fought, like, aliens and stuff," Daisy said.

 

"My dads won't let me," Spider-Man grumbled.

 

"How old are you?" Teddy asked.

 

"Ugh.  Teddy.   _Teddy_.  You don't just go around asking people their  _age_.  Women and children are sensitive about their ages," Spider-Man said.

 

"...are you being sexist, Spider-Man?" Daisy asked, eyes narrowed.  She leaned away from him, folding her arms over her chest.

 

Spider-Man blinked, though they didn't see that behind his mask.  They only saw his face and heard silence for ten seconds.  "And ageist," he agreed.  "But no.   _No_.  Don't tell anyone.  I get enough bad press as it is.  And old people.  Old people are probably sensitive about their age.  Okay, so, let's just assume  _everyone_  is sensitive about their age.  Happy?"

 

"No," Daisy shook her head.  "I'm not sensitive about my age.  I'm eight."

 

"You're just being contrary," Spider-Man sighed.  "Okay, so, who wants to get out of this joint?"

 

"Oh!  You're here to save us!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly, jumping off the couch.  "Let's go!"

 

"Erm.  Yeah," Spider-Man said.  "I actually just came for you, but.  Well.  I can't leave everyone here, can I?  No.  I can't.  Because I'm Spider-Man, damn it.  Darn it.  Darn it, I said.  Don't tell my dads."

 

"I don't even know your parents," Teddy shrugged.  "C'mon, hurry."

 

"Relax, we have time.  I messed with their feed," Spider-Man assured them.  "Just gotta get going before anyone decides to check in personally."

 

"Won't they be suspicious you took out the cameras?" Daisy asked.  Spider-Man led the way out of the lounge and down to the playroom.  

 

"Nah," Spider-Man said.  "I didn't black out the cameras.  I'm playing footage from a few days ago."

 

"I wasn't here a few days ago," Teddy said, concerned.

 

"You think they pay  _that_  close attention?" Spider-Man asked, but he was walking a little faster now.  "C'mere, kiddies!  I have candy.  Also, I lied, but we're going on a field trip!"

 

* * *

 

 

There were four other children.  Jessica, sixteen, carried four year old Kevin.  Peter was giving a piggy-back ride to six year old Ava.  Elijah, eight, walked alongside Daisy and Teddy.  Peter led the way out, which wasn't as hard as going in had been.  The two agents outside of the elevators were still tied up with his webs.  Webs were also holding every door along the hallway closed.  Two were rattling, with yelling behind the doors, and Peter picked up the pace.  They were almost in the clear!  

 

The doors at the end of the hall opened, and three agents spilled in.  One opened her mouth and Peter quickly shot webs at their mouths.  In his panic, Peter shot a lot of web, but he had what he wanted in th end.  Wrists and ankles were bound, all three agents twisted together like a pretzel.  It could not be comfortable, and Peter muttered apologies as they passed, and urged his peers to, "Run, run, run," as they burst out of the compound and headed towards freedom.  "This way, this way!" he shouted in panic, having to lead them around the side of the building the way he'd come.  Agents had already spotted them.  They were yelling for backup, chasing them down, but they were a group of kids and no one was willing to hurt them.  That made them weak.  That made them slow.  And that gave Peter the advantage.  

 

"You have somewhere to go, Jessica?" Peter gasped, sucking in lungfuls of air.

 

"Shelter," Jessica replied automatically, shifting the four year old.  "Women and children, we can all go."

 

Peter nodded.  "Great.  Teddy, uh...Why don't you come with me?"

 

Teddy glanced uncertainly from Daisy and back to Peter, then shrugged.  "Sure, why not."

 

"Sweet," Peter said.  "Be careful, Jess!"

 

Jessica took the kids into the cab Peter left waiting, and he grabbed Teddy's arm and pulled him along.  A black car was waiting for them about a mile away, Happy Hogan sitting in the driver's seat.  Peter dived into the back of the car and yanked off his mask when Teddy shut the door.  His eyes were like saucers.

 

"Peter?!"

 

"You can't tell  _anyone_."

 

Solemnly, Teddy crossed his heart.  "I won't.  I swear."

 

* * *

 

 

Daisy claimed the front seat of the cab, to everyone's objection.  She was too little to sit in the front seat, but they were in such a hurry, yelling at the cabbie to step on it, that no one made her move.  Jessica was in the backseat, occupying the children, a job better suited to her than it was to Daisy.  It also gave Daisy some privacy when she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.  For a full minute she examined Agent Phil Coulson's number on the screen, finger hovering just above the Call button.  Calling or texting him to brag about their escape was tempting, but in the end she exited the Contact list and pulled up a game instead.  Let him find her.

 

* * *

 

 

"So you're Spider-Man."  

 

Teddy said it for the fifth time as they stepped out onto the residential floor.  Peter thought about showing him everything - the main floor, the training floor, the workshop and the laboratory, all of it.  Others might be around the tower right now, though, and Peter was going to play it safe.  Teddy would stay with him in his room until the coast was clear.  When things settled down he'd casually tell his dads or Bruce.  By then, no one would take Teddy back because too much time would have passed and he'd be safe.  Or maybe he could tell them now and they could help protect Teddy.  Later he'd go to them and get a feel for the situation.  

 

"Yep," Peter proudly puffed out his chest

 

"And Spider-Man is the son of Captain America and Iron Man," Teddy said.

 

"Mhm!  Not biologically, obviously, but they adopted me a couple of months ago," Peter explained.  "So, I mean, we can go to them for help, but maybe not right away?  I'll check out the situation and make a plan from there, but until then you can stay in my room with me."

 

Peter typed in the key code to unlock his door and when it opened he turned on his heel and walked back out, grabbing Teddy by the front of his shirt and tugging him along.  "Nope, nope, nope nope," Peter muttered.

 

"Peter," said Natasha.

 

"Oh man, oh man," Peter mumbled, turning back around and walking back to his room.  He let Teddy go, but the boy followed him without prompting.

 

Natasha sat at his desk, feet propped up,  _The Yearling_  open in her hands.  Peter was supposed to be reading it for English class, but he had barely gotten through the first two chapters.  Natasha frowned at it the way Peter often did.  "This book is terrible."

 

"...Yep.  I know.  Agree one hundred percent," Peter said nervously.  "A hundred and  _ten_  percent.  All of the, uh, agreement."

 

"You're not going to rat me out, are you, Miss Natasha?" Teddy asked, wringing the bottom of his t shirt.

 

The boys waited with bated breath as Natasha calmly took her time stowing the book away in Peter's backpack.  Peter was dizzy by the time she finally zipped it up.  Natasha then used her legs to push away from the desk, propelling the chair across the room, rolling to a stop two feet away from them.  Her legs lowered to the floor and she leaned into them.

 

"You boys have put us in a very tight spot," Natasha warned.  She spoke of them both, but she only had eyes for Peter who swallowed hard.

 

"I did the right thing," Peter said stubbornly.

 

"You had good intentions, Peter.  But good intentions do not a right decision make," Natasha explained.  "We're going to help Teddy.  Steve and Tony told you that, but we have to do this by the book.  SHIELD might not have their heads on straight, but they can take legal action against us if this keeps up.  The government is on their side with this.  Teddy doesn't...have anyone who  _can_ stick up for him.  So, this is going to take time.  We're not leaving him unprotected."

 

"But you're leaving him there," Peter accused, eyes flashing.  "It's wrong."

 

She smiled a little, but there was a tightness in her eyes.  "You really are Steve's, aren't you?  Everything's black or white."

 

Peter didn't know what to say to that, but it reinforced the idea that he'd done the right thing.  If he was doing what Steve would do, how could it be wrong?  His Pops was the greatest hero the world had ever known.  Steve was a good man.  Uncle Ben had looked up to him, and so had Peter.  So he stuck his chin out defiantly and met her eyes, though it proved difficult.  She kind of made him want to crawl under his bed and hide.  

 

"You should read your book, Peter," Natasha stood.  "You're supposed to have five chapters read by Monday."

 

"But," he sputtered.

 

"Come on, Teddy," Natasha headed for the door.

 

"Please don't make me go back!" Teddy begged in a panic.  "Please!  I'll...I'll...um...I can clean and stuff.  I'll be your assistant!  I can...cook, kind of, and - "

 

Natasha looked down at him, pity and reluctance written all across her face.  Teddy swallowed and looked down at his feet.  "Yes, ma'am."

 

* * *

 

 

Simmons was escorting a young girl from the lab when Phil Coulson walked by.  He gave her a nod, not slowing in his stride.  The floor was awfully quiet, but he didn't think anything of it.  When he poked his head into the lounge and found it empty, with the TV on, he found it strange, but was unconcerned.  He looked into the playroom.  Strange that it was empty, as well, and he glanced down the hallway towards the lab.  He didn't peek into any of the bedrooms, just focused on the one midway down the hall.  He knocked on the door.  "Daisy."  

 

Nothing.

 

Phil knocked louder.  "Daisy?  This is Agent Coulson."  Frowning, he swiped his card over the sensor and let himself in.  Empty.  Coulson closed the door and turned around.  She was probably hiding.  It wouldn't be the first time she'd orchestrated something of this nature.  The last time she and the children had hidden in the bathrooms for over two hours.  Not letting himself worry just yet, he called the security office.  "Agent Durand, where's Daisy Johnson?"

 

"Lounge, sir, with the Bradley kid," Durand replied.

 

Coulson's brows furrowed.  He was just there.  "Thank you," he said and headed back down the hall.  At that time, Simmons walked out of a room towards the end of the hall, frowning.  "Have you seen Teddy, sir?  He's due for observation this morning."

 

"No, I haven't seen them.  I thought they were all hiding, but - " Coulson said and he stopped.  He picked up his phone and called the desk again.  "Durand, where's Teddy Altman?"

 

"Um..." said the agent.  Coulson heard a few clicks, then silence.  "...I don't see him."

 

"...is there anyone in the residential hall right now?" Coulson asked.  He glanced back to the corner he knew a camera was in and he waved at it.  Simmons turned to look, as well.

 

"No, sir," Durand said.

 

"Thank you," Coulson said, hanging up.  "They're gone," he told Simmons.  Empty lounge, empty playroom, empty bedrooms.  Someone had messed with his cameras, and he could only think of one person.  He dialed another number on his phone.  "Commander Hill?  I need a team out to Stark Tower immediately."


	5. Chapter 5

The fifty-second floor was on lockdown.  Tony had upped the security on the tower enough that he didn't think SHIELD could break in if they tried.  When he saw the agents coming with a heads up from his husband, he took precautions.  He was waiting on the fifty first floor when the agents arrived, asking FRIDAY to grant them entrance.  Steve followed with Clint shortly after, his husband's mouth a thin, tight line.  

 

"You break it, you buy it!" Tony called without glancing behind him.  One very tall, muscular agent was lifting the couch while a tall woman crouched down to look under it.  

 

"I think you can afford the damages, Stark," the woman tilted her head to quirk her brows at him.

 

"Doesn't mean I should have to."

 

"C'mon, Bobbi, play nice," Clint said.  Then he mouthed to the others, "Ex wife."

 

Tony turned to look at the woman curiously.  She was  _tall_.  And hot.  He tilted his head when she leaned over until Steve cleared his throat.  Tony grinned unashamedly. He got a good view from Bobbi over there,  _and_  that spark of jealousy in his husband's eyes.  Win-win, for him.  He didn't understand how Clint had nabbed that or why he'd let it go, but she was so far out of his league Tony doubted he had much choice in the matter.  

 

Clint then nodded at another man across the room, playing with the TV.  "Other ex husband," Clint mouthed.

 

Tony's eyes bugged out of his head until Clint laughed quietly and shook his head, jerking his head Bobbi's direction.   _Dang_.  

 

"Tony," Steve said sternly.

 

"Right.  Serious situation.  Stay serious," Tony agreed.  "Barton, you got this?"

 

"On it," Clint agreed, going to the middle of the room, overseeing the agents as they tore into the place.  Tony sighed and followed Steve back into the elevator, giving the override code for access to the next level.  SHIELD agents were tearing their home apart, and they would let them.  Their son had done this, and however much they hated it, they had to play along and do this the right way.  Whatever good intentions Peter had, he'd set their plans back - way back.

 

Peter was pacing the floor, a paperback novel open in his hand, and he was waving it around, muttering under his breath.  Steve carefully closed the door and when Peter heard the click he gasped and came to an abrupt halt.  

 

"SHIELD's here, aren't they?" Peter asked miserably.  "I'm so sorry."

 

"What were you thinking?" Steve's voice was tight and furious.

 

"I was helping Teddy," Peter pleaded for them to understand.  "I couldn't leave him there."

 

"You could have, and you should have," Steve snapped.  "We told you to leave it alone!"

 

"I couldn't!"

 

"You  _could_.  You still don't trust us, do you, Peter?  Why?"

 

"I do," Peter said guiltily.  "I  _do_.  But I can't...just sit around.  They were going to let him rot there.  You took me in because you said I deserved to have a good life.  Doesn't Teddy deserve that, too?"

 

"Do not play that game with me, son," Steve barked.  Tony took a step to the side, widening his eyes in alarm at Steve, hoping to catch his husband's attention and reign him in.  Steve was glaring at Peter, though, standing tall and stiff, every inch the soldier he was.  Every bit the captain.  "I went to Director Fury this morning on Teddy's behalf.  We can't spring him right now, and what you did today has ruined any progress we might have made.  Teddy's going to have to stay there longer now because of you."

 

"Steve, I don't think that's what he needs to hear," Tony said gently.

 

"That's exactly what he needs to hear," Steve replied coldly.  He leaned over to look Peter directly in the eyes.  "You need to understand that your actions have consequences, Peter.  I know you want to do the right thing, but you have to do the right thing the right way."

 

"You don't always follow the rules," Peter argued.  "Bad rules can be broken to do good."

 

"You're too young to understand the difference.  You don't know enough to navigate this world.  You don't have the experience to make plans.  What you did today was incredibly reckless.   _This_  is why we gave you rules.  This is why I said you weren't ready to be Spider-Man.  If you can't follow our rules, Peter, you don't get to be Spider-Man.  If I can't trust you, you'll never be on this team.  Is that understood?"

 

Peter nodded his head jerkily, breathing hard.  Tony recognized the signs of his trying not to cry.  "Yes, sir."

 

Steve swallowed and went down to one knee.  "Peter, look at me."  Peter sighed and looked up at him uncertainly.  "I love you.  You know that?"

 

Peter blinked in surprise.  Tony frowned.  They hadn't really said that before, had they?  A whole lot of 'we care about you', a whole lot of calling him son, but they hadn't said that until now.  It hadn't been a conscious decision, it just hadn't happened.  Tears filled Peter's eyes and he nodded.  

 

"I'm doing this because I love you, Peter."  Being a parent was more than making his lunch and helping him study for history.  It was more than movie nights and trips to the park.  It was the hard parts.  It was having to fuss and punish and be the bad guy, because it was their responsibility to steer him onto the right path.  Tony didn't like it, and however easily it came to his husband, he knew Steve didn't like it any better.  Still, he carried on.  "What you did was  _wrong_.  You could have been hurt.   _Teddy_  could have been hurt.  The orphaned children you sent out into the city  _alone_  could have been hurt.  SHIELD could have taken you.  They're tearing our home apart now, invading our space to look for Teddy, and we have to let them.  Because of what you did, helping him is going to be ten times harder, but we're going to do it.  You have to know that, have to trust us to know what's best and to do everything we can."

 

Tears were rolling down Peter's face now and Tony had to look away.  He didn't like seeing anyone cry, never knew what to do with it.  This was much worse. This was his kid and he was upset and Steve was the one upsetting him.  No, they couldn't just forget what he'd done, but did Steve need to place the blame so harshly on Peter's shoulders?  Would Peter listen if he didn't?  Would he listen now?  Peter was hurting and it killed something in Tony to see it.  

 

"C'mere, kid," Tony said, reaching out and Peter shook his head so Tony went to him, pulling him into his arms.  Steve sighed and walked across the room, rubbing his face.  Tony watched him.  However harsh it was, Steve had done it anyway because he thought it was necessary.  Tony was irritated with him for doing it, but proud of him all the same.  Grateful that he hadn't had to be the one to dole out this scolding.  "You're not alone anymore, Peter, and neither is Teddy."

 

"I'm so sorry," Peter sobbed, burying his face in his chest and Tony blinked back the wetness in his eyes and cleared his throat.  Steve stood up straight a moment later, composed, and returned to hug them both.

 

Tony snorted.  "Spider-Man sandwich."  And he poked Peter's ribs until the kid laughed, too.  Steve smiled and kissed Tony's cheek, then the top of Peter's head.  

 

"Peter," he said gently and Peter's smile faded when he looked up at him.  "You abused your privileges as Spider-Man.  You're grounded from him for a week."

 

"But Pops!" Peter exclaimed.  "C'mon, that's like punishing all the people I can help!"

 

Steve shook his head.  "I'm sorry, Peter.  I understand, but there are consequences, and you have to face them."

 

Peter looked like he might argue more, but understanding came to him and his gaze fell to the side and his shoulders slumped.  He needed to take his punishment with dignity and prove himself worthy of being Spider-Man.  Arguing wouldn't help.  Maybe he thought he could sneak around anyway.  Tony wouldn't put it past him.  If he kept this up, it would only get worse.  Steve was right.  Peter  _was_  Spider-Man.  Taking that away would be taking away part of his identity.  But they couldn't let him be Spider-Man, couldn't let him loose into the city if they couldn't trust him.  Today he'd proven that he wasn't ready for the responsibility.  

 

"We're going to lock up the costume and any gadgets you might have," Steve said.  "You can go visit Harry, if you'd like to get your mind off of things."

 

"Nah," Peter shrugged half heartedly and held up his book.  "I have to catch up on my reading."

 

* * *

 

 

"Dr. Banner, you have visitors," FRIDAY announced as the doors to his lab opened.  Bruce frowned and finished wiping off his glasses, stuffing them back onto his face.  Natasha walked in a few steps ahead of Teddy.  Bruce smiled uncertainly, eyes moving between them.  "Um..."

 

"Peter led a jailbreak down at the compound," Natasha explained.  "Teddy wanted to say hi before we turn him in."

 

"Now you're  _really_  making me sound like a prisoner," Teddy complained.  

 

Bruce scratched the back of his head.  Was Natasha still trying to convince him, or did Teddy really want to be here?  He figured both were probable.  He might be annoyed with his girlfriend, but the boy had sort of latched onto him.  Bruce was the only friendly face he'd really had through this whole process so far.  It was natural.  "FRIDAY, save my work, please."

 

"Sure thing, Doc," she replied.  Teddy blinked and looked up and around.  

 

"AI," Natasha and Bruce said at the same time.  Teddy's mouth fell open and he slowly nodded and twisted every which way.  "Wooooow."

 

"So...Peter thought bringing you here was a good idea?" Bruce asked, pulling up his chair.

 

"Guess so," Teddy said.  Though he smiled and was polite, Bruce could tell a light had gone out in him.  He was lost and confused and scared and Bruce's jaw clenched.  They had to let SHIELD take him, they didn't have a choice.  But it was going to be awful.  "It was that or go with the others, and Spider-Man seemed cool."

 

"He's not," snorted Natasha.

 

"And you're...the Hulk, right?" Teddy asked timidly.

 

Bruce glanced at Natasha, but she was unreadable.  His being the Hulk was not common knowledge.  That meant she or Peter must have told him.  

 

"That's why they sent you after me, when they thought I was really a Hulk," Teddy said.

 

"...I am, yes," Bruce admitted.  There was no use in hiding it.

 

"That is...awesome!" Teddy grinned.  None of the heaviness had left his eyes, but he appeared genuinely pleased.  "You're my favorite superhero!"

 

"Wh...Really?" Bruce said.  He had mentioned it before, but he still didn't understand.  "Is it the green thing?"

 

Teddy snickered.  "No.  It's just...you're kinda like me, right?  You...change."  Teddy turned faintly pink and he shuffled his feet.  "Almost everyone else is so normal.  And that's great and all.  But you?  You're like...a regular man, but you can make yourself into this person that can do more.  You can be normal and fit in, and then you can be different and do these great things and help so many people."

 

Bruce swallowed and blinked rapidly.  "He's...you understand the Hulk's dangerous, don't you?"

 

"Well, sure," Teddy said, as if this didn't matter.  "The Hulk can be a big scary monster, but you keep him straight.  You can do so much stuff, and you do good stuff with it.  That...that takes a strong person, right?  A brave person?"  Teddy glanced to Natasha, a question in his eyes.  Was he being tested?  Natasha replied with a soft smile that told him he was doing fine.  Teddy nodded and licked his lips.  "Like...doing the right thing isn't easy, but you do it anyway.   _Of course_  you're my hero."

 

"The Hulk doesn't scare you?" Bruce asked, bewildered.  Sure, the Hulk had done some good, but he had also done a lot of bad.  All of the destruction, the fear.  

 

"Nah.  I trust you.  And I trust him, too," Teddy said.  He meant it.  The trust was there in his eyes, so open and clear and unafraid.  The Other Guy could tear into the picture at any moment and Teddy wouldn't even blink.

 

But he should.  The kid had to learn.  He should go hide, get as far from Bruce as possible.  Natasha was frowning now, stepping closer to him.  "Bruce, sweetheart, breathe," she said, and her voice was coming through a long tunnel.  His heart was in pounding in his head.  He could tear this room apart, tear them both apart.  He couldn't let that happen.  Bruce was breathing with Natasha now.  She was cupping his face, shushing him soothingly.  Teddy was barely a foot away, frowning in concern.  

 

"You won't hurt us," Natasha whispered.

 

"The Hulk won't either," Teddy promised and Bruce breathed out a chuckle, leaning his forehead against Natasha's.  

 

"You have no idea," he groaned.  

 

"I don't think  _you_  do," she murmured and gave his cheek a pat.  

 

At that moment, the doors burst open again and a group of SHIELD agents spilled in.  Teddy raised his hands and shrank back, glancing fretfully at Bruce and Natasha.  Bruce swallowed thickly.  He wanted to grab him and run, stow him away and hide him from the agency.  

 

"You'll be there, right?" Teddy was panicking.  

 

"Of course," Natasha said.

 

"We're right behind you," Bruce promised.

 

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Agent Coulson said sharply.  

 

"Please," said Teddy.

 

"We had nothing to do with this, Agent Coulson," Natasha replied smoothly.  "We were just about to bring him to you.  We're not hiding him, are we?"

 

Coulson studied them both and relaxed his stance.  "Come on, Teddy.  We need to get back.  Regardless of what you may have been told, we're doing this in your best interest."

 

"Yeah.  Sure."

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce and Natasha followed in their own car.  He wished one of them could have ridden with Teddy.  However disappointing it was, they both understood why the boy couldn't ride with them.  They understood there was no way around this, weren't trying to fight it, but the agency didn't know that.  SHIELD didn't trust them anymore than they trusted SHIELD.  

 

"It's too soon to think about kids, even if...this wasn't a problem," Bruce pointed out, breaking the ten minute long silence.

 

Natasha glanced at him.  "We've known each other for years."

 

"We've only been together a few months," Bruce said.  His one reason wasn't good enough for her, and he had to make her understand.  This wasn't going to work out, not now.  Not ever.  

 

"I've loved you longer than that," she said.

 

Bruce coughed and patted his hands against the steering wheel.  He felt the way his face and neck warmed, saw her sweet smile in his peripheral vision.  They hadn't said it before.  It was too soon.  It was there, they both knew it, but it was fast, for their relationship.  The relationship they'd been fighting and wanting for so long.  

 

"I love you, too, you know," Bruce said.

 

"I do," she agreed, reaching out to pry one of his hands from the wheel, holding it in hers.  Bruce shifted his other hand higher up on the wheel to accommodate her, grateful for the touch.  Her hands were more calloused than his, her scars just as numerous.  Her past was just as dark, she had just as much to fear from herself and the world.  

 

"You were willing to leave everything behind to runaway with me," he reminded her.

 

"Still would," she said, giving his hand a squeeze.  "I learned to be okay with what I have.  I'm not going to leave if you don't want to adopt.  If you never do.  I want to try.  I can't lie, I would love to be a mom.  I like kids.  I also have kids in my life who I adore.  I think...it's something you might want, too, if you trusted yourself more.  This is something we never thought we could have, but we can.  If there was a kid who fit into our world, who could protect him or herself...We could do it."

 

"You could.  I couldn't," he disagreed.  "I just... _can't_.  I won't risk a child like that."

 

"I think you're not giving yourself enough credit.  But we can't do this if you don't want it, if you don't have faith in yourself," Natasha said.  "It's okay."

 

Bruce swallowed.  "You want it.  You should have that..."

 

"Shhh.  There are things I want more," Natasha promised.  "My life isn't empty without a child.  As I said, I have kids in my life.  And I'm going to be there for Teddy whether or not he's mine.  And when I'm feeling particularly maternal I'll go fuss at Peter to do his homework, or go visit Old McBarton's farm."  She turned her hand to pinch his wrist.  "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

 

Bruce smiled despite himself.  "I hope not."


	6. Chapter 6

SHIELD cracked down on security at the compound.  More agents than ever roamed the building, and none of the Avengers were allowed to see Teddy alone.  Bruce doubted it would have been allowed before, but he also figured they were lucky not to be banned from visiting him at all.  It must have taken some convincing on Steve's end, or maybe Teddy had asked very nicely.  Now everyone visited as often as they could in a show of support.  

 

Bruce went in whenever they wanted to run more tests, and gave his input on how they could train him.  He didn't have any necessarily offensive powers.  He was strong and fast, and could manipulate his appearance, but he wasn't a threat to society.  He couldn't set buildings on fire or start earthquakes.  He was just a kid with a gift.  SHIELD wanted to be absolutely sure that he was safe, but even Simmons was starting to sound unsure when she fed him lines fed to her from Fury.  

 

Natasha went a few times a week, helping fill out guard duty.  She brought him his makeup work from school, since he  _would_  be returning, and gave him a hand with it.  She snuck him comics and candy and well wishes from the team.  In turn, Teddy entertained her with impressions and jokes and juggling.  He never liked it when she left.

 

They weren't the only ones.  Clint popped in just as often for guard duty.  Steve and Tony visited together several times, and Steve on his own once, scoping out the place.  Peter wanted to visit, Steve had told him, but didn't trust himself on SHIELD property.  SHIELD didn't trust him, either.  

 

A month later, Natasha and Bruce showed up on the same day.  "What is he still doing here?" Bruce hissed as he was leaving.  Natasha waved to Teddy as she followed him out.  "There is  _nothing_  wrong with him.  He isn't sick, he isn't dangerous, there is no excuse."

 

"Just one," Natasha replied.  "They still haven't identified what other...heritage he has.  They're curious.  Fury says it's dangerous not to know, and on the off chance that parent shows up, they want to be prepared.  They've run extensive background tests on him.  There is no record of his mother, no hospital records, even OCFS doesn't have a record of how he came to them.  It's a mystery.  They don't like that."

 

"That's hardly an excuse.  They don't need him here to figure it out," Bruce snapped.

 

"I know," Natasha retorted darkly.  

 

"We need to get him out of here," Bruce whispered, smiling when another agent walked by.  Agent May glared at them suspiciously, but continued on.  

 

"We can't.  Not yet," Natasha said.  "SHIELD... _owns_  him, for lack of a better term.  If we try anything, they'll shout alien and they'll really have him on lockdown.  If we do anything rash, we're putting Teddy at a higher-risk.  This isn't the worst they can do to him, Bruce."

 

Bruce's jaw clenched and he glared at the lab in frustration.  He hadn't felt so helpless in such a long time.  How must Teddy feel?  Bruce wanted to get some fresh air, but he squared his shoulders and walked back into the room.  Teddy needed whatever comfort he could get, and if all they could give him was a familiar face, that's what he was going to get.  

 

Teddy wasn't even the only one, Bruce remembered.  There were other kids on this floor.  Adults on another level.  He met Natasha's gaze through the window.  This couldn't stand.  Hydra might have been weeded out, but SHIELD was still corrupt.  They were going to have to take SHIELD down a peg, expose what they were doing here to the public.  Whatever the consequences they would face would be worth it if it helped these people.  Natasha inclined her head, as though she read his mind and agreed.  It really wouldn't surprise him.

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha caught Steve's eye after training that Saturday, and he blinked at her.  As the team filed out of the room, Steve wiped his face with a towel and sat down.  Natasha took the chair beside him and sipped at her water.  Steve gulped down his grape Gatorade.  The door closed and Natasha pressed the cool bottle against her neck.  Her mind was clear, unbothered, calm from their workout.  There had been no plan, but she knew why she was here.  Steve waited expectantly.  

 

"You wanted to adopt Peter before Tony did, right?" 

 

Steve nodded.  "Why do you want to adopt Teddy?"

 

Natasha set the bottle between her knees and brushed her sweaty hair out of her face as she thought about it.  "It's complicated."

 

"It just made sense, with us," Steve explained.  He finished the last swallow of his Gatorade and tossed it into a trashcan several yards away.  "I'd always wanted a family, but it didn't make sense with the lives we lead.  I couldn't give up being Captain America.  Tony couldn't give up being Iron Man.  I couldn't give up Tony.  Kids were a non-option.  Then we found Peter, and it clicked with me.  The issue we had was any child of ours would be in constant danger.  Peter can protect himself in a way ordinary kids can't, and he needed guidance and people who understood him.  Then, the more time I spent with him, the more I wanted him because I cared about him."

 

Natasha considered his words, and Steve let it sink in before suggesting, "Is it only because you want to help him out of this situation, and you think being his legal guardian would give you some say-so?" 

 

"Not the only reason.  It crossed my mind.  It makes me want  _him_ , in particular," Natasha admitted.  "I love kids.  I want to be a mom.  Like you said, with our lives, it didn't make sense.  But I saw you and Tony with Peter, and then Teddy comes along.  He's a strong kid.  He's sweet and funny, and...he likes Bruce.  A lot.  The Hulk is his favorite."  She smiled wanly.  "Bruce needs that.  He needs to see that someone admires that other side of him.  That a child can trust him, that he can inspire someone.  And Teddy needs a family.  He needs someone to look after him and be there for him and not run away from the weirdness."

 

"Someone who will run towards the weirdness," Steve said, amused.  He shifted up in his seat, leaning in closer to her with his hands clasped in front of him.  Natasha watched him move, watched him watch her.  

 

"It makes sense," Natasha said.  "We could all be good for each other."

 

Steve's face showed his agreement and approval.  She couldn't say she loved him, that he was already her son.  He wasn't a huge part of her life, but she was drawn to him, and she saw where he could fit with her and with Bruce.  They had options.  There would always be children out there with gifts, ones in need of a home.  And if Bruce ever changed his mind, they could look into any one of them.  But Teddy fit.  Teddy made sense.  And Natasha wanted him.

 

"I didn't convince Tony to adopt Peter," Steve finally said.  "Peter did."

 

It might have been cheesy coming from anyone else.  Steve had a knack for making cheesy work.  Natasha considered his words and stood up, tapping her water bottle against her leg.  She thought about that day in the lab, Teddy's admiration of the Hulk.  "Teddy tried.  It didn't work."

 

* * *

 

 

"Romanoff is putting out for you, and you won't even give her a kid?"

 

Bruce snorted, carefully swirling blue and green liquid around in a tube.  "What can I say?  I'm a selfish bastard."

 

"At least you can admit it."  Tony came up and leaned beside him against the table.  Bruce didn't dare look away from his work until the liquid turned neon yellow.  Interesting.  He reached over to take his pen, jotting down the result.  "Don't lean on my table, Tony."

 

"My tower," Tony retorted.  "Wanna talk about it?"

 

"I've already told you why I don't want you touching my work," Bruce explained patiently, setting the tube back into place.

 

"Ha, you're hilarious," Tony said.

 

Bruce wiped his hands on his coat and leaned back on his stool, turning to his friend.  Tony's fingers were tapping against the opposite arm, his free hand turning around a stylus, patting it against his leg every switch of position.  Always in motion, Tony, but he was calm, focused.  He wanted to help.  The fact that he knew about the problem, was coming to him with it, spoke volumes of what this meant to Natasha and his heart sank.

 

"Not really," he admitted.

 

"You're really not," Tony agreed.

 

"I don't really want to talk about it," Bruce explained.  "There's nothing to talk about.  It's out of the question."

 

"And if it wasn't out of the question?" Tony prompted.

 

Bruce picked up a stack of papers on his table, eyes skipping over the words, but not really reading them.  He'd said he hadn't wanted to talk about it; he didn't even want to think about it.  There was nothing to consider.  Bruce had already made up his mind.  He'd been over it again and again with Natasha, but she'd taken this beyond them.  Deep down, Bruce knew what it meant, that it was only a matter of time.  Bruce couldn't give her everything she wanted, and whatever she said, what they had wasn't enough.  

 

"There's no use in worrying about what-ifs, Tony," Bruce said, shuffling through the papers.  

 

"Hmm," said Tony.  "You realize I'm going to take that as a 'If I had the faith in me everyone else does, I'd totally have a baseball team of kids', right?"

 

Bruce said nothing.  He wasn't going to deny it, wasn't going to play this game.  Tony would poke and prod whether he answered or not.  He had it all made up in his mind and he wanted to force Bruce to admit it.  Bruce wasn't going to indulge him.  He tuned out Tony and asked FRIDAY to pull his latest notes.

 

* * *

 

 Bella-Dora's was a small Italian diner squished between a barber shop and a thrift store in Queens.  It was no short trip from the tower, they always enjoyed the long ride to their favorite hole in the wall.  The drive itself was enough, just to ride around town, holding hands, chatting or listening to music.  The marvelous food from the diner was only a bonus.  

 

Tonight, Bruce was distracted.  He didn't initiate conversation, and when she tried, he wasn't fully present.  Natasha took extra care dressing up tonight, doing her full hair and makeup.  The purple dress she'd chosen was tight enough to show off her body, and low cut enough to put her endowments on display.  She liked when Bruce drooled over her, but he didn't notice now.  It didn't take a genius to know what he had going through his head.  He was still brooding over the situation with Teddy, her suggestion of adoption, and was likely questioning their entire relationship.

 

By the time they arrived at Bella-Dora's, the mood was ruined and whatever eagerness she'd felt for the night had faded.  Natasha herself was lost in thought, surprised when her door opened and Bruce was standing there with a strained smile.  "You with me?" he asked lightly.  He didn't offer her his hand, which she appreciated, and she stepped out of the car on her own.  

 

"Are you?" she shot back.

 

"Fair enough," he agreed quietly, glancing at the diner.  "Do you still want to eat?"

 

Natasha didn't answer.  Truth be told, she'd been starving on the way here, but by now her appetite was gone.  Bruce tried so hard, accomplished so much, and still he didn't think it was enough.  Still he loathed himself, thought himself a monster.  Some part of her hated him for it.  More than anything she wanted to make him see what she saw, what their friends saw in him.  What Teddy saw in him.  After everything he had gone through, she had to understand, it wasn't an easy thing to move past.  Natasha wondered how she thought she could be a good mother, with her past.  How could a killer be a mother?  How could she comfort a crying child when she could remember the sobs of her victims?  When she woke up some nights, their pleas for mercy still ringing in her ears?

 

Bruce ordered water and Natasha ordered wine.  They only had cheap wine, but it would do the trick.  Tomato and basil mozzarella balls were served for appetizers, their favorite.  The smell might not appeal to her stomach, but fondness warmed her heart.  

 

"Would it be sexy or sexist to feed you?" Bruce asked, studying the ball at the end of his fork.

 

Natasha smirked.  "Why don't you try it and find out?"

 

Bruce pinked and chuckled, extending to her his offering.  She watched, waited until the cheese ball brushed her lips.  Her tongue tasted the sauce from her mouth before embracing the fork, slowly sliding her gift from the prongs.  Natasha chewed slowly, her gaze on Bruce who didn't blink as he stared at her mouth.  She noted the way his throat worked, forcing saliva down, and she was pleased.  At last she had him.

 

"Well?" she asked.

 

"Huh?" Bruce asked, bringing his fork back to himself and poking at another ball.  "Oh.  Sexy.  Definitely, uh, ha.  You know that."

 

He was trying.  Bruce noticed what he'd been doing and was making an effort to be better.  If he wanted to salvage the night, she wouldn't impede him.  Those concerns of his were now heavy on her mind, but she stowed them away for now to enjoy his presence.  They avoided the big subjects, and instead he chattered about some of his projects and danced around her questions of what he, Tony, and Hank Pym were working on.  In turn, she told him about catching up with Clint and what Laura was planning for Nathaniel's birthday party.  

 

They were wearing genuine smiles the time the waitress brought their entrees.  Bruce was presented with a large plate of spaghetti and he immediately tore his garlic bread in half and offered her the other piece, to pair with her eggplant parmigiana.  She took it gratefully and nibbled on the end.  He didn't even question sharing with her.  He did it every time and every time it warmed her heart.   

 

Being with him was easy.  There wasn't a lot in her life that was easy or simple or peaceful.  He offered her all of those things.  Not all of the time, but enough.  He understood the monster.  He knew what it was to have done awful things in his past.  He knew what it meant to change, to put all of this effort into being better and doing good, to fight expectation and urges to do what was right.  He was stronger than he gave himself credit for.  A quiet, beautiful strength that drew her in.  

 

"What would you do if I asked you to marry me?" she asked.

 

Bruce coughed, winced, choked, and spit noodles out of his mouth.  He was blinking rapidly behind his glasses.  One of the noodles had slapped a lens and she could see a stripe of tomato sauce marring it.  There was redness at the corners of his mouth, a spot of it on his chin and his nose.  Natasha smiled, certainty settling her mind and heart. She loved him.  She loved him more than she knew what to do with.  

 

"I'd check you for brain injuries," Bruce was finally composed, eying her warily.

 

"Then?"

 

"...mind control."

 

"Then?" 

 

"Do further studies," he said easily, setting aside his silverware and unfolding the napkin to wipe his face, then his glasses.  His hands shook ever so slightly and he gulped.

 

"Do you think you'd ever get around to saying yes?" Natasha asked.

 

"Eventually, yes," Bruce said, grabbing his glass, water sloshing over the sides as he gulped it down.  "Would you really want to?  Without..."

 

"Kids?" she supplied.  "Of course."  She would bring it up from time to time, when inspiration struck, but it wasn't a deal breaker.  They didn't have to adopt, or foster, or any of it, if he was against it.  She wasn't going to manipulate him or offer ultimatums.  She didn't want kids with him if he didn't want them, too.  The problem was, she thought he might want them.  Without everything holding him back, he might have been the one to suggest it, long before she had.  She would have been the one with the reservations, the self-doubt.  

 

"Of course," he repeated doubtfully.  He twirled his fork through the noodles and pushed them around.  "Would you propose with a ring?"

 

Was he really entertaining this idea?  He was.  He didn't think she was serious.  He didn't know what to think.  Had he really never considered them making it to the altar?  Truth be told, Natasha hadn't really, either.  All she'd really seen was much the same for the rest of their lives.  And that had been fine.  It had been wonderful. Marriage had to have been in her mind somewhere, for it to have slipped out this way.  She didn't  _not_  want it.  And the more she thought about it...

 

The silverware had been wrapped neatly in a cream colored napkin, held in place by a plain wooden napkin ring.  They were nothing fancy, just cheap napkin rings they could easily replace.  She'd set hers beside the napkin and her unused spoon.  Now she shifted it upright and flicked it across the table.  It didn't go very far, stopping a little more than halfway across the table and falling back onto its side.  

 

Bruce stared at it, as if waiting for it to sprout wings.  Natasha focused on the ring, keeping him in her peripheral vision.  She noted the way his fingers twitched.  Noted the small round o of his mouth.  He was very still.  

 

"Oh," he said.  Ten seconds later, he shook his head and went back to eating his spaghetti.  Natasha wasn't disappointed, not yet.  She could see him mulling it over in his mind.  They ate in silence, and Natasha pressed one foot on top of the other to stop the incessant tapping of her heel.  The urge to fidget was strong, and she tightened her grip on her knife and fork to refrain from doing so.

 

Natasha paid the bill when it came and when they stood up, Bruce slid the napkin ring into his pocket.

 

* * *

 

 Teddy stayed in his room most of the day.  He had been doing that a lot since returning from his escape.  Most of the others did the same.  Their spirits were down, with only Daisy running around, banging on doors and begging them all to play with her.  Jessica indulged her.  Elijah slammed the door in her face.  Teddy didn't even answer the door.  

 

He only really felt better when the Avengers visited.  Clint helped him build a card castle today in the lab.  Several of them, actually.  Clint wasn't much better at it than Teddy was.  Natasha was always really nice to him and she scared most of the other agents enough that they all gave him breathing room.  Bruce was great, too. He was Teddy's hero, the Hulk, and getting to know the man behind the Hulk made him like the hero even better.  Bruce was really, really smart and kind of quiet, but clever and nice.  They made him feel safe, all of them.  They made him feel human and cared for, and even though none of them were here now, he didn't feel completely alone.  They were all out there and they were looking after him.  They'd get him out of here one day.  Until then, all he could do was wait.

 

The Hulk had teamed up with Thor in the comic he was reading when the door opened, and he stuffed it carelessly under his pillow and hoped he didn't rip any of the pages.  He didn't think it was forbidden to have comic books, but Natasha had sneaked it in for him, so it might not be okay.  He half expected to see Simmons there, but it was Daisy instead, holding up a keycard.  Teddy's eyes narrowed at her.  "How did you get in."

 

Daisy waved the keycard around and Teddy rolled his eyes.  "Where did you get that, I mean?"

 

"Then you should have said that," Daisy replied.  "I stole it.  Come on."

 

"I don't want to play with you, Daisy," Teddy sighed, pulling his comic back out.

 

"We're not playing, doofus.  We're going to go exploring."

 

"...exploring?"

 

Going along with Daisy was a bad idea, and he knew it, but he did it anyway.  He was curious, and a little bored.  Sneaking down the hallway with Daisy, he was feeling more himself, more awake than he'd been in weeks.  Using the stolen keycard, she got them onto the floor level.  From there, it got interesting.  Neither was sure how they were supposed to get past all of these agents without Spider-Man's webs to tie people up, when it occurred to Teddy that he had his own power.  

 

When the SHIELD agents saw Daisy walking down the hallway, they saw her accompanied by Phillip Coulson.  Coulson didn't speak, didn't make eye contact, and no one questioned it.  Teddy didn't know Coulson as well as Daisy did, didn't know how to act if someone stopped them.  What if he ran into Maria Hill or Nick Fury?  The higher-ups would know him too well, but maybe if he just kissed their boots, they'd ignore it.  But what of Coulson's subordinates?  They were around him enough to be able to question any weirdness from him.  Would they confront him, though?  Who would suspect he wasn't Coulson?  Oh, yeah, all of them.  They all knew he could shape shift!  

 

"Ow," Daisy hissed and Teddy loosened his grip on her hand.  

 

"Agent Coulson," said a small, portly man.

 

"Uh, Agent," Teddy said gruffly.  Daisy giggled and Teddy picked up the pace.  No one shouted after them, no one jumped in front of them, no one tried to stop them, but he expected it.  Any second now they were going to be stopped.

 

"Agent Coulson," said a tall blond woman.  She handed him a folder.  "Director Fury wants you to look over these before your meeting this afternoon."

 

"Okay, cool, thank you, uh, Agent," Teddy stammered.

 

She peered at him coolly.  "Everything okay, sir?"  Her eyes dropped down to Daisy.  "What's going on?"

 

"Top secret," Teddy said quickly, then smiled and shrugged.  The woman stared at Daisy a moment longer then nodded.  Teddy glanced nervously over his shoulder at her, saw her hand disappear into her hair.  She was probably messing with her communicator, warning higher-ups that he was acting suspiciously.  Or, worse yet, calling the real Coulson.

 

"Hurry," Teddy whispered and people were definitely looking now.  They were walking too fast.  When they exited the building, Teddy took a deep breath and they were hopping down steps, then sprinting across the premises.  People were turning to stare now.  Teddy didn't care.  "Run!  Run!"

 

They were being chased now.  Teddy didn't have to see it to feel it.  There was shouting behind them, the pounding of feet on the pavement.  He tugged Daisy along the side of one building, around the back and side of another.  They looped around and darted across the street into another parking lot.  The others were on their heels.

 

"Is that them?" shouted a voice.

 

"I thi - Yeah, it is!"

 

"Oh no," Teddy gasped.  They were a lot closer than he'd thought.  He pushed himself harder, running faster, but now someone was running  _towards_  him.  He skidded and darted to one side, but there was a sharp pain in his neck and he was suddenly face down on the ground.  Daisy was spasming beneath his arm beside him.  The world was painted in reds and oranges.  Then blackness.

 

* * *

 

 

After school, Peter really meant to go home with Harry to hang out a little and do their homework.  He'd called Steve and gotten permission and was walking with Harry to where his driver was waiting when he changed his mind.  He begged off, making his apologies, and hailed the nearest cab.  Visiting SHIELD was a stupid idea, especially since he was wearing his costume under his clothes.  It had been a while since he'd seen Teddy, and Peter had been good.  He was leaving it alone and letting his dads deal with it.  He wasn't even going to do anything bad.  He wasn't going to jailbreak him, no matter how much he wanted to.  Teddy was still his friend, though, and Peter felt bad that he'd gotten him in trouble and hadn't been there for him with all of this.  He wanted to visit and remind him that Peter cared and that he wanted to help, but couldn't.

 

Of course, when he arrived, the people around SHIELD were all going nuts and an agent was running with a little girl.  And other people were chasing them.  So naturally, Peter followed.  He stayed behind, just making sure everything was going to be okay when he realized the people chasing the agent and the girl were not other agents.  They were in black, but those were not SHIELD uniforms.  Even worse, he saw the agent shrink by over a foot.  It was Teddy, it had to be.  He was off base and being attacked by non-agents.

 

The obvious thing for Peter to do would be to call his dads, but it was less obvious to him than it should have been.  Rather than pulling his phone out of his pocket, he pulled out his mask and slid it into place.  "I don't think so, bad guys."  He was halfway to them when he saw the bad guys shoot Teddy and the girl.  His heart stopped and he was on the scene without realizing he'd even moved.  "Don't be dead, don't be dead..."  The bad guys were loading their limp bodies into a van, a dart falling from Teddy's neck, and Peter breathed.  "Okay, cool, I got this."

 

When the van drove off, Spider-Man was hanging on the underside, whimpering at every rock that hit him, and the one aluminum can that bruised his butt.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Boss, there's been a breach," FRIDAY announced.

 

Tony cursed and dropped his screwdriver, shoving his stool back to dart out of the workshop.  When the elevator wouldn't move fast enough, he punched the button for the fifty first floor over and over, regardless of the futility.  "C'mon, c'mon.  FRIDAY, where's Steve?"

 

"On his way, sir," FRIDAY replied.

 

When the doors opened, agents were shoving their way into his elevator, Maria Hill having the gall to push him out.  "Hey!  You used to work for me, you know!" he shouted at them as the doors closed.  He turned to where Coulson stood with two of his other agents and Pepper.  Pepper let out an exasperated breath when she saw Tony, marching over to him in her brand new designer heels.  Suddenly, Tony was very glad to be married to a man, one without a fetish for deadly footwear.  The number of times Pepper had threatened him with a pair of Manolos.  

 

"Tell me you didn't kidnap another child," Pepper said.  "This is not good for the company, Tony."

 

"I didn't!  Either time, it was...Peter, dang it!" Tony snapped, kicking the floor.

 

Pepper was amused.  "Dang it?"

 

"I have a kid, you know," he pouted.  "Speaking of my kid..."

 

"What did Peter do now?" Steve asked, sweeping into the room.  He frowned deeply, taking note of the agents, and coming to stand beside Tony.  

 

"Where's Teddy?" Coulson demanded.

 

"Not here," Steve said.

 

"He might be," Tony said.  "Where's Peter?  FRIDAY, where's Peter?"

 

"I told him he could go to Harry's," Steve reminded him.

 

"Oh.  Right.  Wait, when did this happen?  Peter was at school today.  Wasn't he at school?  FRIDAY, call the school."

 

"If he's here, Stark," Coulson warned.

 

"Phil!" Pepper warned.  "Do your job, but do not threaten him."

 

"Threatening is in my job description."

 

Pepper gave him a look that had him glancing away and shifting his stance.  Neither of his other agents bothered looking at her.  

 

"Did Natasha teach you that?" Tony asked and when she turned that look on him he stepped back.  "Nope, that one's all you, Peps.  Nicely done.  Steve does that, too. Oh, look, he's doing it now."

 

It was hard to tell which one of them was scarier with those looks.  Was it Steve, who was so physically imposing and otherwise sweet?  Was it Natasha who was sexy and dangerous?  Was it Pepper, the person you least expected such evil from?  The world may never know.  They'd all be changing their underwear.  Was it wrong to be turned on by so much hostility?  Tony let his eyes flick over Pepper with interest, letting them roam over Steve and when it clicked with his husband, his glare melted away and that fetching blush rose in his cheeks.  Tony smirked and bit his lip as Pepper sighed and Steve's phone was at his ear, making a call.

 

"Now is not the time to be flirting," Pepper warned.

 

"It's always a good time to flirt," Tony disagreed.

 

"Peter?  Where are you?" Steve demanded and Tony rushed to his side.  Steve tilted the phone towards him so that he could hear part of the conversation.

 

"Oh, you know,  _ow_ , just...New York," Peter panted.

 

"Peter."

 

"Ugh.  I don't know, I can't...someone took Teddy and I think Daisy so I'm following them."

 

"You're  _what_?!" Tony shouted, grabbing Steve's arm to wrestle the phone out of his hands.  Steve tightened his muscles and didn't even budge.  

 

"Peter, stop where you are and give us an address," Steve demanded.  There was the sound of air swooshing by, a loud buzzing, a door slamming.  "Peter.  Peter?"

 

"Sorry, I'm here," Peter said.  "Don't worry, I can handle this."

 

"You  _won't_ ," Steve said.  

 

But of course that brat wouldn't listen.  Tony left Steve to fuss at him, heading to Pepper and Coulson.  "Teddy and Daisy were taken.  Not by us, not by Peter, but he's following them.  FRIDAY, track Peter's phone.  I don't know who has them or where they're headed, but Peter has his phone on him and we can follow them."

 

Coulson's hand went to his comm.  "Agents, move out.  Morse, Hunter, and Mack with me."

 

Steve tilted the phone away from him, reaching for his own comm.  "Avengers, assemble."

 

"Let SHIELD cover this," Coulson said.  "This isn't for the Avengers to get involved with."

 

"My  _son_  is out there," Steve said, pulling the phone back down.  "Peter, we talked about this."

 

"...but I'm  _here_ ," Peter said.  "I..."

 

"Peter,  _now_.  Stop  _now_.  Stop trying to prove yourself before you get you or your friends hurt!"

 

"My friends are already hurt!"

 

"How many times are you going to disobey me, Peter?"

 

"...can I at least wait here and keep an eye on them?"  Steve opened his mouth to argue, but Peter plowed on.  "They're still moving, I don't want to lose them.  I'll stay out of the way, but at least let me follow them.  I can at least do that much."

 

"Fine.  But stay out of their line of sight, and if they see you, get out of there," Steve said.  "When this is over, you're grounded for a month."

 

"...Okay.  Yes, sir," Peter agreed.  "I'm s - "  There was a soft thump on the line, muttered voices, the sound of a body being dragged over gravel.  

 

"...Peter?   _Peter_?!"

 

The Avengers spilled into the room.  Steve gaped at Tony helplessly.  Fear was clawing its way in, but Tony was holding it at bay.  Waiting for confirmation.  "What?  Steve?"

 

"They got Peter," Steve said, bringing the phone down and staring at it, hardly believing it was real.  He shook himself out of it just as fast, turning to his team.  Captain America's duty drove away Steve Rogers's terror.  They didn't have time to be emotional.  If he wanted his son back, he was going to have to get right to work.  "Peter, Teddy, and Daisy have been taken.  Tony's tracking them now."

 

"Ahem," said FRIDAY.

 

"Tony is having FRIDAY track them," Tony corrected.  

 

"I really think having the whole team will be too much of a show," Coulson said.  "We need the element of surprise.  We need flashlights, not fireworks."

 

"Strange, yet apt comparison," Tony said.

 

"Then we'll be backup, but we're not taking chances,  _Agent_ ," Steve snapped.

 

"Of course, Captain," Coulson replied coolly.  

 

"Widow and I will go in with two of your agents," Steve directed.  A holographic screen appeared beside him with a red flashing dot that grew in size as FRIDAY zoomed in on the map.  He drew his finger in a circle around the building.  It looked to be a warehouse on Staten Island.  "Falcon and Vision in the skies."  He circled above a nearby storage unit.  "You suiting up, Bruce?"

 

Bruce stepped up beside Natasha, face pale and eyes dark.  "You never know when it'll be a Code Green."

 

"Right," Steve agreed.  "Everyone else will be on standby.  "Tony, Witch, Ant-Man and an agent here."  He tapped the storage unit.  "War Machine, Banner, and another agent here."  He tapped the small building on the opposite side.  

 

"The Wasp will join them," Hope said, nodding to where his finger was pointed.

 

"That will work, thank you," Steve said.  

 

"Morse and I will go in with you and Romanoff," Coulson said.  "Barton and Hunter, with Mr. Stark.  Mack with the others."

 

"Put Hawkeye with the others, Mack can go with Hunter," Steve said.  He pressed two fingers on the screen and drew it out, bringing the warehouse into higher focus. "Hawkeye would have a better shot at the entrance from over here, if necessary.  

 

"Agreed," Coulson said and he moved with his chosen agents towards the elevator.

 

"It'd be faster to fly, agent," Steve said.

 

Coulson smiled as the doors closed.  "I know."

 

* * *

 

 

His neck really, really freaking hurt.  He couldn't feel anything else.  He couldn't even move.  Only that spot on his neck throbbed.  It was some kind of drug.  Thickness in his blood and bones, making them heavy.  Everything else was weightless, his flesh and organs floating away.  Peter saw something different every time he blinked, the world moving too fast to make sense.  The wall.  A grinning face, missing teeth.  A flickering light overhead.  A door opening.  A leg, and the owner was talking to someone behind him.  Floor.  Gray walls.  There was going to be a nasty bruise on his neck.  He hoped Gwen would still like him.  He hoped Steve and Tony wouldn't kick him out.  "Sorry, Pops..." he rasped.  "So s...sssss."

 

* * *

 

 

"Daisy?" Teddy asked.  He groaned and flopped his arm around.  Where were they?  What were they doing?  He was cold.  He felt sick.  Teddy coughed, opening his mouth to let the bile dribble out.  Sharp pain in his shoulder and the world went gray, then black.

 

* * *

 

 

"No," Daisy huffed.  She flopped a leg out, flopped her arms, knew she had to keep moving.  If she kept moving, she could wake up.  They wouldn't let her wake up if she didn't get away from them.  If she woke up, she could get out and get the others.  She could call Coulson or Pepper and they would come save her.  One of the men growled at her, someone grabbed an arm, and the needle sank into her leg this time.  She winced and whimpered and struggled.  She had to keep moving.  Keep moving.  Keep...

 

* * *

 

 

The quinjet touched down in a field behind the storage facility.  It was a tight fit beside the SHIELD plane.  The team spilled out, taking their various positions.  Tony pulled Steve down for a quick, urgent kiss and gave him a pat on the chest as he strode off.  Natasha gave Bruce's hand a tight squeeze and followed after him.  Bruce watched her go, scurrying through the dark behind his group.  Barton climbed up into a tree, bow at his side and arrows at his back.  Rhodey stood beneath the tree, fingering the metal bracelet that would become his armor.  Bruce pressed his back against the building, squinting through the darkness for the shadows that moved along the warehouse wall.  

 

The Other Guy lurked beneath the surface.  He felt that presence heavy and demanding, hot and itchy beneath his skin.  Hulk was smashing through and Bruce rubbed his sweaty palms on his pant legs.  His bones trembled, skin pulling, and he pressed shaky fingers into his temple.  Teddy was in there.  Peter was in there.   _Children_  were in there.  These monsters had taken children, were doing God only knew what to them.  These kids who already had so much to deal with, who had already suffered so much.  Bruce gritted his teeth.  Teddy and Daisy, already so misused by SHIELD, now in the hands of others.  Strangers with less care, less compassion.  

 

"Whoa, man, easy," Barton called down to him.

 

"I'm fine," Bruce said faintly.

 

"Is he - ?" Rhodey asked.

 

"I'm  _fine_!" Bruce snapped.

 

Rhodey held up his hands.  Bruce could see the whites of his eyes, counted the seconds between blinks.  He was trying not to.  He was still.  He was too still.  Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his skin prickle.  He breathed and pushed through the anger.  There was nothing to worry about.  His friends were in there.  The kids would be safe.  But they wouldn't be if Bruce lost his head.

 

* * *

 

 

The warehouse had two big open rooms and six much smaller rooms near the back.  Steve scaled the front of the building, peeking into windows.  Natasha took the back.  Coulson and Morse on either of the sides.  

 

"Windows are blocked off of the smaller rooms," Natasha whispered into her comms.

 

"One man, outside the door," Steve whispered of the bigger room.  It was empty, but for a small table and two chairs in the middle.  A newspaper was carelessly crumpled on the floor.  "Door of the next room over.  Six doors on the far end, unguarded, but in his line of vision."

 

"I see him," Morse said.  "There's a woman on your wall, Cap, be careful."

 

"Thanks," Steve said.

 

"Two women.  One's small and lithe.  The other is tall and bulky.  Three men.  Small guy, two big guys.  About Mack's size.  All are carrying.  The smaller woman's holding something...I can't see.  It's a tube..."  He pressed his back against the wall, held his breath for the count of twenty, then looked back into the window.  "Dart gun.  I think they might be tranquilizers."

 

"The kids are alive, then," Steve said.  "They need them alive.  Study them?"

 

"Or use them," Coulson added.  "Turn them into bad little soldiers."

 

"Great," Steve sighed.  "How close is the woman, Morse?"

 

"To you?  You can probably reach her through that far window."

 

"Good.  Morse, to me.  In through the door, I'll get the window.  When we get into the room, Coulson and Romanoff, feel free to join the party."

 

"Looking forward to it," Natasha said.  

 

Bobbi Morse crept along to the front of the front of the building, looking to Steve for the signal.  He raised his arm with his shield and with a jerk of his head he busted through the window and slammed his arm to the left, sending the woman crumpling to the ground.  Morse burst in through the door.  The man raised a gun to her, so Steve flung his shield, knocking the gun out of his hand.  Steve raised his arm as he walked, the shield shooting back to him.  Morse kicked his body away from the door and flung it open, jumping in with her gun raised.

 

Coulson jumped in through the side window, Natasha picking the lock of the back door and letting herself in.  Simultaneously, everyone in the room pulled their weapons.  Steve shifted his legs apart, eyes jumping across each person, considering the best direction for his hit.

 

"Steve, babe, incoming," Tony said into his ear.

 

Ten more people clad in black spilled into the building.  There were more waiting outside, Steve saw.  "Noted," Steve said.  "Iron Man and War Machine, up with Falcon and Vision.  Everyone else to me."

 

* * *

 

 

The others had come out of seemingly nowhere, melting out of the shadows.  Either they were ninjas or aliens.  It was hard to tell, even now, if they were human or something else, only that they were very good.  At Steve's command, Clint hopped out of his tree.  Rhodey clicked a button on his bracelet, metal unfolding around him.  Bruce was stumbling away from the building.

 

"Wait for a code, Banner," Clint warned.

 

Bruce's face was twisted, a green tinge to his swelling face.  

 

"Oh - dang it.  Suit yourself," Clint said, running towards the fray and away from his friend.

 

* * *

 

 

"Cap, this is Hydra," Coulson said calmly.  His eyes were on a familiar face across the room, one who smiled warmly at him.  Coulson stared him down.  "Ward."

 

"Yeah, I see that," Steve replied, spotting the emblem tattooed on the larger woman's forearm.  As he darted across the room to lend aid to Morse, he saw that the smaller woman was behind her, typing furiously on a laptop.  Her black hair veiled her face from view, so he took in other details.  She wore a green bodice with green leather pants and boots.  She had the Hydra emblem tattooed on her lower back.  Vicious scarring between her shoulder blades.  The woman was guarding her.  While the others fought, any of the Hydra agents near her would fall in around her, blocking her from hits.  Either what she was doing was very important or she was very important.  Steve was managing to block attacks while studying her until he was attacked from behind.  A kick to the back of his legs, sending him to his knees and the other woman was on his back, arms around his neck.   

 

"Iron Man...computer...now," Steve puffed into the comms.

 

"On it, honey-bear," Tony said and touched down a few feet away.  One of the larger men stepped between him and the woman in green.  

 

"Iron Man," Steve gritted into the comm, rolling over onto his back and prying her arms off of him.  

 

"What?  You said only code names in battle," Tony said.  Pieces of the armor rolled back and poked out, revealing various tools and weapons as he considered the best plan of attack.  Finally two black tubes drew out of the shoulders and shot an electrical blast around the man.  It missed the laptop and the woman, coming around between them.  Tony muttered a curse.  The woman didn't even look up, but she shifted the laptop ever so slightly.  The armor could do a lot of damage to a person who had no way of defending themselves.  Tony considered this as he eyed the guard.  He stood tall and stiff, too tense, eyes too wide.  Tony stepped forward.  The man twitched.  Tony grinned behind his faceplate and stepped to the left, the guard shuffling to the right.  He caught himself too late, darting forward with a yell as Tony snatched the laptop, prying it from the woman's hands to snap it in half.  "There.  That was easy."

 

"Code names, not pet names," Steve said, noting the broken laptop with approval.  Out of curiosity, he stepped towards her.  The woman smirked at him and stepped back.  The work, not her.  Good.  Even as he charged back into the fight, he wondered...why wasn't she more upset about losing the laptop?  "Tony, check for other equipment.  Is there some sort of...system in place here?"

 

"You don't think it was the laptop," Tony noted.  "I'll check."

 

"Problem, Cap," Barton said.  "They're taking the kids."

 

"Stop them!" Steve said, grabbing the nearest Hydra agent by the collar, turning him around, and punching him in the face.  He headed towards the bigger room, but found the Hydra agents falling in line.  Those who could fell back, abandoned their fights, and blocked his way to the door.  Too easy.  Steve shot the shield their way, watching the line crumple.  "Like pins."

 

* * *

 

 

The woman in green moved easily through the people.  If she didn't attack, neither did they, but for the odd hit here or there from Avengers targeting anyone they could.  Those she dodged and no one followed after her.  She pulled a phone out of her back pocket, typing in a few commands, stopping when she sensed a presence before her.  She smiled.

 

"It's been ages, Black Widow," she said, voice heavily accented.  Hungarian, Natasha suspected, though she had never known for sure.  

 

"Viper," Natasha replied.  She noted the black hair.  "You know, I miss the green."

 

Ophelia shrugged.  "Too flashy, they said.  Blend in, they said."

 

"It's your color," Natasha allowed, bringing her hands together, tapping opposite wrists with opposite fingers.  The bands on her wrists glowed blue, a color that followed in lines up the arms and down the sides of her black ensemble.  

 

"Your bite is not so scary these days, little girl," Ophelia said.

 

Natasha's lips curled in dark amusement.  "We'll see about that."

 

Ophelia's hands went to her hips, hands smoothing over the gun on one and the whip at the other.  "Dance with me, ballerina.  Bleed me dry.  Kill me...it is the only thing you will ever know."

 

A tic began in Natasha's jaw, a blow to her stomach that was only phantom pain.  She saw red, watched it drip from the walls, felt it thick in her hands.  She threw herself down, bringing her wrists around Ophelia's leg as the whip sliced into her back.

 

* * *

 

 

Eight Hydra agents pulled four children out of four rooms.  Seven stopped when the Hulk burst through the wall.  One scooped his charge into his arms and backed away unnoticed.  Clint glanced uneasily at Hulk, then shot one of the distracted agents with an arrow.  Shoulder hit, but he was out for the counter.  Tranquilizers were good - when used by the good guys, at least.  "Easy, buddy."  

 

"H-ulk," Teddy slurred, tugging his arms.  The agents that held them felt him slipping away and tightened their grip, tugging him back.  The Hulk roared and swiped his arm, throwing two Hydra men through the hole in the wall he'd created.  "Knew you'd come," Teddy mumbled, slumping as his legs gave out beneath him.  One agent jerked him up while the other tried to set him down.  Teddy hissed at the pain in his arm, the one being used to hold him up.  The Hulk stomped forward, screaming, until the agent let go of Teddy's arm and backed away.  The Hulk looked down at Teddy, making sure he was okay, and kept walking when Teddy gave him a thumbs up.  The agent looked around at his fellows, all of them running into the bigger room, away from the Hulk.  Clint backed up towards them, but never walked through the door.  He stayed here, pulling out an arrow and training it on the Hulk.  "Guys," he said into his comms.  "We have a situation.  Banner went green."

 

The Hulk picked up the whimpering man and growled in his face.  He promptly fainted in the Hulk's grasp.  The Hulk sniffed.  "Puny man  _pee_  on  _Hulk_."

 

Clint covered his face to mask his snort.

 

* * *

 

 

When SHIELD reinforcements arrived, Hydra was heavily outmatched.  Those who could flee did.  Few stayed to fight.  Steve suspected whatever work Viper had been doing must have been completed before Tony could disrupt her.  Natasha was inclined to agree.  She had been much too cocky.  Only some were hesitant to leave the children, but none were willing to go face to face with the Hulk.  The new arrivals began arresting the Hydra agents they could.  Natasha followed Steve into the next room, and they stopped when they took in the scene before them.  Clint turned to share their bemused looks.  "Yeah, I don't know."

 

The Hulk was sitting on the floor.  Teddy was sitting with his legs draped on either side of the Hulk's neck, slumped forward against his head.  Daisy was tucked under one arm and Peter was laying across his lap.  A trio of Hydra agents sneaked by, on their way to the door, and the Hulk shot one arm out to punch them, then brought it back in before Daisy could fall, cuddling her against his side.  

 

"Do you think he's safe?" Steve asked quietly, never taking his focus away from Peter.  

 

"Of course he is," Natasha mumbled.

 

"Hulk family safe," the Hulk barked.  He reached out with one finger to nudge Peter.  Peter grunted and swatted his hand away.  Steve stepped forward, alarmed.  The Hulk snickered and gently patted his head.  Clint reached out to take Steve's shoulder and Natasha stepped in close to him.  

 

"I think he had a stroke," Clint muttered.

 

"I did not have a stroke," Steve hissed.

 

"Daisy!" Coulson ran out and around them, gun trained on the Hulk.  

 

"Couls-eeeeeen!" Daisy said with a grin, reaching her arms out to him.  The Hulk gave Coulson a suspicious look, temporarily holding Daisy closer.  Deeming him safe, Hulk set Daisy down on her feet and she ran into the agent's arms.  Natasha watched them.  That was unexpected.  The Hulk protecting the kids?  That didn't surprise her at all.  

 

Steve braced himself and stepped away from Natasha and Clint, carefully approaching the Hulk.  Natasha walked behind him, at first, but she moved unafraid and reached them first.  The Hulk grunted at her, but let her tuck herself into his side where Daisy had been.  

 

"Peter," Steve said.  The Hulk huffed and rolled Peter off of his lap so that Steve had to dart forward to catch him.  

 

"Owwww," Peter groaned, clawing at his face.  He still wore his mask, but that didn't mean no one had looked.  Steve held Peter closer at the thought of Hydra knowing who he was.  Natasha suspected, too.  They could have seen, could have taken DNA, could do any number of things.  Spider-Man had been in their grasp.  No way were they not going to look into him.  Into all of the kids.  

 

"I knew you'd come for us, Hulk," Teddy assured him, patting his head.  The Hulk smiled and reached up with with his fist.  Natasha watched curiously as Teddy lazily bumped his own fist against the green one.  She held onto the Hulk a little tighter and kissed his arm.  She then stepped away and held out her hand.  "Sun's gettin' real low..."

 

"Where's Jessica?" Coulson asked.

 

"Jessica?" asked Clint.

 

Daisy blinked up at him.  "Jess wasn't with us, sir."

 

"...she wasn't?" Coulson asked.

 

"No, Teddy and I sneaked out and then Spider-Man followed us," Daisy explained.  "Jess wasn't with us."

 

"She has to be here.  She was missing," Coulson said.

 

Steve sighed and spoke into the comms.  "We have a child still missing.  Jessica.  Sixteen years old.  Caucasian.  Black hair."

 

* * *

 

 

Jessica woke to aches and pains.  Opening her eyes shot piercing hotness into her head and tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.  She lifted her arms as best she could, but they were bound at the elbows and wrists.  Her legs were bound by the knees and ankles.  She smacked her lips.  No gag.  Her mouth tasted like cotton.  She licked her chapped lips and turned her head, willing herself to open her eyes.

 

She was in the backseat of a car.  That explained the movement beneath her.  It was a limo.  In the seat across from her sat two women and two men.  The woman in green reached out to stroke her cheek.  "Shhh.  Rest now, Jessica Drew.  We have a long drive ahead of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, fight scenes are really not my forte.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a quiet affair at the courthouse.  Steve donned his military greens and Tony had on his best tuxedo.  Peter wore a Black Widow t shirt with jeans, Teddy in a Hulk shirt.  Bruce's best suit was dark green and a little shabby, but he was more dressed up than Natasha who wore ratty sneakers (something old), a locket (something new, from Teddy), a long white tank top (something borrowed from Wanda), and navy leggings (something blue).  

 

"There's still time," Tony said before they started.  "I can get Vera Wang on the phone right now, Natasha.  Ice sculptures!  You can have ice sculptures!  Fireworks!  I can do that, too."

 

"Shut up, Tony," Bruce said, never once looking away from Natasha.

 

"This is so unromantic," Tony complained.  

 

The officiant began with a very formal definition of marriage.  Their vows were very stiff and official on paper, stripped of any and all decoration, but the love in their eyes spoke volumes.  More than any words could say.  When it was time for the rings, Steve placed the band neatly in Natasha's palm and Tony tossed the other to Bruce.  Natasha slid a silver band onto Bruce's finger.  An unadorned white gold band was hers.  They didn't kiss.  When the officiant finished, Natasha stepped into Bruce's arms and they held each other close for a count of five and when she stepped back, she slid her hand into his.  

 

Tony bit his tongue while they signed their papers.  Kept it closed as they walked out of the building.  Natasha and Bruce were almost to their car when he blurted out, "So, is it Dr. Romanoff now?"

 

Bruce shook his head.  "Goodbye, Tony."

 

Natasha wore amusement when she sat in the car, and she waited until Bruce joined her.  "So, Dr. Romanoff.  It doesn't have a bad ring to it."

 

"Neither does Agent Banner," Bruce pointed out.  The way he looked at her made her place her finger against his lips.

 

"They'll be watching," she said.

 

Bruce kissed the tip of her finger and settled back, waiting as the car door opened and Teddy flopped into the backseat.

 

* * *

 

 

Nick Fury was seated at his desk, hands steepled at his mouth.  Maria Hill stood behind him, arms behind her back.  Billy and Sam Koenig were off to the side.  Guarding the door from the inside were Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter.  Melinda May and Alphonso Mackenzie guarded the door from outside.  In front of the desk sat Phil Coulson and Pepper Potts, unconcerned even under the glares of the superior officers.  

 

"Does Pepper have to be here for this?" Coulson asked.

 

"I have an inkling she was involved in this, so yes," Fury replied.

 

"I had to push aside two meetings to be here, Director.  I hope this is important." Pepper said smoothly.  Coulson couldn't resist reaching out to take her hand.  No one said anything for about half a minute and Pepper huffed.  "Well?"

 

"It is my understanding, Agent Coulson, that you...released...Teddy Altman into the custody of Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner," Fury said.

 

Coulson nodded.  "You understand correctly."

 

"Paperwork mix up," Pepper sighed, shaking her head innocently.  " _Mea culpa_ , Director.  Between Phil and I, the number of dotted lines to be signed can be overwhelming."

 

"Honest mistake," Coulson shrugged.

 

"Honest my - " Fury began, cutting off when Maria cleared her throat.  Fury folded his hands on his desk and sat straighter.  "You're a good agent, Coulson."

 

"Thank you."

 

"I counted on you when SHIELD fell," Fury said.  "You breathed life back into this great organization.  You have done us a world of good.  That does not mean you can run off doing as you please.  You answer to me, Agent Coulson."

 

"Did you ever give him direct orders... _not_  to release Theodore Altman?" Pepper asked.

 

Fury's good eye twitched.  "Excuse me, Miss Potts?"

 

"No one gave clearance for his release, no," Hill said.

 

"It was a mistake," Coulson repeated before Pepper could speak again.  "If you want to punish me for that mistake, go ahead.  It won't bring him back."

 

"You're testing me, Agent," Fury warned.

 

"And you're testing me, Director," Pepper snapped.  Everyone looked to her.  "Even if it wasn't a mistake, you couldn't bring him back.  Theodore Altman is a child.  He is a child who has gone to a family that wanted him.  You tried to stop Steve Rogers and Tony Stark from adopting Peter Parker, isn't that right?"  Fury and Hill exchanged a look then turned back to Pepper.  "You wanted him for yourselves.  You feed the government fear of these people so you can get your hands on them, without any intention of letting them go.  Adults can fight you.  Kids with parents can fight you.  But children in the custody of OCFS fall right through the cracks.  You don't think anyone cares enough to fight for them.  You stick them and bleed them until you learn all you can from them, and then what?  You turn them into the next generation of SHIELD agents?  Superpowered SHIELD agents?  Is that the dream here?  Is that why you're tormenting these children?"

 

"They're fed and clothed, they have a roof over their heads.  Not all of them had that before we came along," Fury informed her darkly.  "I hardly call that torture, Miss Potts."

 

Pepper's tone was steady, even, but there was fire in her blue eyes, an energy steaming around her still form.  "Children deserve love, Director Fury.  They deserve a home.  For that reason, the Maria Stark Foundation is funding a project to find homes for all of the children in your care.  Enhanced kids in the care of enhanced adults.  SHIELD gets to run its little tests on the prospective parents and children.  You get all of your information.  But you let them go.  We think that's fair, Director Fury.  If you disagree."  Pepper shrugged primly.  "Stark Industries will fund a campaign against SHIELD, Director Fury.  We will expose what you've been doing here.  And whatever you think you know about courting public favor is nothing compared to what Tony Stark knows.  It will be war, Director.  And at best the entire division supporting the study of enhanced humans will be shut down.  At worse,  _you_  and your organization will be shut down.  Is that a risk you are willing to take, Director?"

 

"Does Stark really want to start this game with me?" Fury asked quietly.

 

Coulson coughed out a laugh.  Pepper smiled.  "He thought you might say that.  Tony wished me to inform you that he's more of a poker man, but that Steve is a baseball kind of guy.  He also brags about Sam Wilson and Scott Lang's video game capabilities and praises Bruce's chess skills.  I should also warn you that Colonel Rhodes is a board game  _master_.  So, yes, Director Fury.  The Avengers are 'game' if you are."

 

"Did he really want you to say that?" Coulson asked.

 

"Scripted it and everything," Pepper replied.  

 

Fury chuckled.  It was not amused.  "Do you think this is funny?"

 

"Not particularly.  Only Tony thinks Tony is funny," Pepper replied.  "Feel free to take your time deciding, Director."

 

"I don't feel like I've been given much of a choice," Fury said, leaning back in his seat.  "You know that.  Stark knows that."

 

"It's not much fun from the other side, is it?" Pepper asked, standing up.  Coulson was still holding onto her hand, but he remained sitting.  "Will that be all, Director?"

 

"Dismissed, Agent Coulson.  Miss Potts.  Enjoy the rest of your afternoon," Fury said.  He waited as Coulson stood, and the pair walked hand in hand to the door.  Morse and Hunter stood aside, Coulson's hand resting on the knob.  "Have you made plans yet for Daisy Johnson?"

 

Pepper stopped.  Coulson stiffened.  They didn't look at each other.  Didn't let their expressions change, even with no one looking.  Pepper's shoulders slumped and she squeezed Coulson's hand.

 

"We'll find her a good home," he said and opened the door.  "With the family she needs."

 

Because Daisy Johnson was special.  She had yet to display any sort of powers, but her DNA wasn't entirely human.  Her abilities would manifest at some point, and when they did, she would need the right sort of people to guide her.  Pepper and Phil were only human.  However much they cared about her, however much she cared about them, they weren't enough.  And they loved her enough to give her the home she needed.  Not the one they wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

Theodore Altman Banner had his own happy ending, at least.  When he put on his pajamas that night, he let his skin turn green and his hair red.  If it matched the green of the Hulk's skin or the red of Natasha's hair, no one said anything.  The only complaint was from Peter, who thought it was unfair that a younger kid was taller than him.  Teddy teased Peter that he'd never grow any bigger, that he was doomed to be a midget forever.  Peter bragged that he was older, in any case, and he had a girlfriend.  It was like having a real friend, Teddy imagined.  And a real family.

 

"C'mon, Ted, it's time for bed," Bruce said.

 

"You did that on purpose," Natasha accused.

 

Bruce and Natasha walked with Teddy back to his new room, just to be sure he remembered which one it was.  And though he was nine and capable of going to bed on his own, he relished Natasha tucking him in and sitting on the edge of the bed, singing him a Russian lullaby.  Bruce leaned against the doorframe, watching and listening, and when she was done she kissed his forehead.  

 

"I think this is what mothers do," she whispered.

 

"You don't know?" Teddy whispered back.

 

"No," Natasha replied.  "I didn't have parents."

 

"Oh," Teddy said.  "Well, I think you're doing a good job."

 

Natasha patted his cheek and he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.  Bruce turned out the lights, bidding him goodnight and shutting the door behind them.  He hesitated with his hand on the knob, listening to the silence.  Part of him wanted to open the door again, to make sure Teddy was in bed.  To remind himself that he had a son now.  To remind himself that Teddy was safe in their care.  Funny that the Hulk had kept him safer than SHIELD.  No one was as surprised about it as he was.  It was hard to deny Natasha or Teddy (or himself) after that.

 

It was still new.  They had so much to learn about Teddy, and about each other, about being a family.  There hadn't been time to question it, not with SHIELD on their heels.  Pepper and Coulson had gone through a lot of trouble to save Teddy, to get him into their care.  Bruce could only hope he wouldn't screw this up.  Natasha, and now Teddy, were too important to him.

 

"It's not going to be easy, you know," Bruce said, walking with her to their bedroom.  

 

"I know," Natasha said, sliding her arm through his.  "But it's nothing we can't handle."

 

Their old bedrooms were turned into guest rooms, and they were given one that was all their own now.  All of their belongings had been moved in during the ceremony.  The new bed was huge, with a large bow in the middle of the mattress.  They didn't have to check the card to know that it was a wedding gift from Tony (and Steve and Peter).  They shared an exasperated look that turned into soft smiles, and in the threshold of their new bedroom, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope everyone enjoyed :) I have several more stories planned, so keep an eye out for them.


End file.
